


【Nargothrond AVG】Rakuen(Paradise) Rhapsody 乐园狂想曲

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure Game, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cousin Incest, Dark Interpretation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Patricide, References to Hamlet, Refrences to Soundhorizon, everyone is sinner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Adventure Game: You are a ghost who is trapped in Nargothrond with no memories. There is a king who died recently on a suicide mission and you could be him.Who were you? Who caused your death? Whether to revenge yourself on those murderers? Make you choice. But here is the warning: the more you know, the darker and crueler everything could be. You may start to doubt that free will (the freedom of choice) is just another delusion...and the ghost is inside of you.Three relationships you can choose with: Amarie, Curufin and Celebrimbor. Three endings(Happy Ending, Normal Ending and True Ending) and several death ends.之前刷新群里那国AVG的完整版（包含TE），因为很喜欢还是决定放出来。各种口味的incest和可能造成道德上的不适感预警，具体见tag。内容很黑暗很中二，请谨慎决定是否阅读。





	1. CH1-2 Happy Ending Clear

**第一章** **Feb 6th**

_（你从一场黑暗的梦境中醒来。）_

你：我是谁？

我在哪里.....？

_（环视四周，似乎是一间华丽的卧室。没有系好的幔帐在红木的四柱床之间飘荡，如同鼓胀的船帆。微光从上方流泻下来，墙壁上挂着一些油画_ _……_

_这间屋子的主人，对画的品味真是_ _..._ _独特啊。_

_不过这不是现在应该关注的重点。你走出房门，期望能够遇到一个人解答你的疑惑。_

_前方是曲折的走廊，墙壁上是一列长明灯，每一个廊柱上都雕刻着精细的花纹。这里似乎是一个建筑在地下的洞窟城市，但温度、湿度都十分适宜，看来当初建城的人真是找到了个好地方。你循着不远处的人声来到大厅：大厅被一个巨大的三层吊灯点亮，厅内的精灵、人类和矮人整齐地围着一个紫色天鹅绒覆盖的棺木，一些人在低声抽泣，一些虽然没有流泪，但面孔上是无法掩盖的悲恸。）_

站在高处，面貌俊美，如同这里的统治者般的金发男性：（悲伤地）……他的高贵不仅仅源于他的王冠、他的家族，更源于他对Eru子女宽宏、博大的爱，对朋友的忠诚、对诺言的坚守、对邪恶的抵抗；愿意为他冒生命之险的人，他同样以生命报偿。他曾经是一名伟大的君王，勇敢的战士，如今，他的智慧引领他回到大洋彼岸，迎接他的将是如同迎接我们祖先一般的灿烂辉光。

你：（来的真不是时候啊……似乎是赶上了一位受人爱戴的大人的葬礼。虽然不想打扰人们的哀思，但首先至少先问清这是哪里吧。）

_（你向人群走去。）_

你：你好……

_（这是_ _……_ _！你的手直接穿过了对方的身体。你像一阵风一般，拂过了许多人，没有一个人意识到你的存在。）_

你：啊。

我……

我已经……

不属于活着的……生命……了吗？

为什么我一点记忆也没有……我是如何死去的？

_（意识到这一点的你意外地不是很伤感，只是有些迷惑而已。说到底，生与死之间的间隔很小，_ _Eru_ _的造物精美又脆弱，从生到死只有一瞬间而已。不过自己现在仿佛就在生与死的间隙_ _……_ _）_

你：我生前是谁？

_（你的目光不禁投向中央的棺材。其中有可能是你的尸体吗？）_

你：（苦笑）不过我可不记得生前自己是这么高尚的人啊。

_（你_ _“_ _走_ _”_ _到侧门的玻璃旁边，试图借助反射看看自己的长相，但发现映出的只有身后的人群。）_

你：对哦……我已经不是“存在”的实体了，不能被镜子和玻璃映出来也是理所当然的吧。似乎也不能被听到……不过如果是幽灵的话，大概可以附在人的身上？

_（你走近一个精灵身边，试图让自己不存在的_ _“_ _身体_ _”_ _和他的重合，读取他的思想。）_

你：……嗯……你好？能听见我说话吗？

NPC精灵：啊！！谁在说话？

_（周围的人纷纷向这边看过来）_

NPC精灵：刚、刚刚有人在说话！！

_（糟了，这样下去也许引起骚乱，这样对死者可太不敬了。你试图暂时控制他的身体：突然之间，身体变重了，你的食指和中指触碰了一下，触摸到的实感令你十分怀念。）_

NPC精灵2：怎么了？

你：啊，抱歉，我刚刚似乎幻听了……

NPC精灵2：你太过伤心了，还是回去休息一下吧。

你：嗯。

_（旁边那位精灵伏着这位被你吓到的小哥走了出去，你离开了他的身体，又变回了幽灵。）_

（还是等葬礼快结束的时候，找一个看上去不像很容易被吓到的人吧。）

_（默哀结束，大厅里的声音渐渐多了起来。一些人离开了，一些人上前献上花束或者其他礼物。你注意到大厅衣角有一位黑发的精灵表情严峻而冷酷，好像和死者关系不是很好，于是你附身在这个精灵身上。）_

你：……嗯，你好？

黑发精灵：（猛地颤抖了一下，向人少的地方走去，小声说）Fin……不，不可能。我一定是听错了。

你：……大概没有听错？我想我也许是个幽灵。

黑发精灵：（深吸了一口气，平静了下来）游魂吗？如果不是我在幻听，这样的结局对你真是太讽刺了。

你：我不太懂。你似乎知道我是谁？

黑发精灵：（语气突然锐利了起来）回你该回去的地方。不要缠着我。

你：“我该回去的地方”是什么地方？我是谁？

黑发精灵：（不耐烦的样子）你知道你是谁，不要来问我，以为这样就会让我愧疚吗？滚吧。

_（你一头雾水，同时因为对方过于恶劣的态度有些恼怒，想控制他的意识，让他当众出个洋相什么的。但当你想这么做的时候，发现他的意识如同被防守的严丝合缝的城池，没有一丝破绽。）_

（真是不走运，这样的精灵也有啊……）

你：真没趣啊。

_（说完你就离开了那个精灵的身体。他依然面无表情，大厅里的人越来越少了。）_

_（你想再找个能够对话的对象，询问一下关于这里、还有关于自己是谁的问题。）_

_——————————————————_

**【你要选择哪一个人继续对话呢？】**

**【选项** **A** **】刚刚念悼文的、金发的男性精灵，似乎是这里的统治者**

**【选项** **B** **】在棺木旁迟迟不肯离去的、长相年轻的黑发男性精灵**

**【选项** **C** **】站在念悼文的精灵身边，看上去美丽柔弱的女性精灵**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

**第二章** **Feb 6th**

_（那个站在死者棺木旁的青年看上去可以对话的样子，去问问他吧。_

_为了防止刚才尴尬的状况，你一路跟着青年走出大厅，等到他回到自己的房间，才开口）_

你：你好……我大概是个幽灵。不过不用害怕，我不会伤害你的。

青年精灵：（身体微微摇晃了一下，沉默了许久之后才开口）我……我出现了幻觉吗？还是您回来了？可是我看不到您....

_（似乎是个可以对话的人呢）_

你：我想是后者。我似乎并不能被生者看到，如果你需要证明的话，可以问我一个你自己不知道答案的问题。不过我失去了记忆……你知道我是谁吗？

青年精灵：（悲伤地）您全部都忘记了吗？您的身份，这里，还有……我？

你：不记得。

青年精灵：……这样也好。您是什么也不记得，能记得的只有我。

_（突然你仿佛置身于另一个场景之中，工坊的窗外，苍红色的夕阳缓缓地沉没入地平线下。坐在青年对面的是一个金发精灵，和刚刚站在大厅高处的金发男性有些相像，不过如果说那个精灵的美如同落日，那么回忆中的这一位仿佛晨曦更加耀目_ _——_

你：（那是我……生前的姿态吗？）

青年精灵：您被这片土地上的人们称为Finrod Felagund，曾经的名字是Findarato Ingoldo。这里是纳国斯隆德，曾经是您的国家，刚刚在大厅里举行了您的葬礼。

你：（原来那个死去的人真的是我……）

芬罗德：那么你是……？

青年精灵：他们叫我Celebrimbor，或者用之前的语言叫做Tyelperinquar。

_（这个叫做_ _Celebrimbor_ _的精灵简单地讲述了你的家族、生平和死因，基本上与刚刚听到的悼文差不多。你才知道你死于和一个人类去邪恶魔窟求取_ _Silmaril_ _的路上；人类因为得到被命运眷顾的_ _Luthien_ _的爱而得以活下来，你却和十余名追随者一同死在了邪恶的_ _Sauron_ _的地牢中。）_

芬罗德：我大概明白了，不过因为没有记忆，所以缺乏实感。我为什么要踏上这个无异于自杀的任务呢？

凯勒布理鹏：为了兑现您对曾经救过您性命的一个人类的承诺。

芬罗德：有些意外，生前的我还真是……高尚啊。所有死去的精灵，都会失去记忆吗？

凯勒布理鹏：这倒不太平常....据我所知，精灵即使重生了，也会渐渐回忆起上一次生命发生的事情。不过....

芬罗德：不过？

凯勒布理鹏：（苦笑）您以前跟我说过，“人总是一无所知的时候最为幸福”。我想，您在...那个时候也许承担了太多的痛苦，这也许是命运的赠礼吧。现在您将返回维林诺，再也不会有悲伤的记忆跟随您了。

芬罗德：（怪不得……之前那个奇怪的精灵说我有应该归去之处。）回去之后，我会怎么样呢？

凯勒布理鹏：您的手上没有沾过亲族的血，您会在维林诺得到一副年轻的身体，在蒙福之地远离悲伤与痛苦。

_（你刚刚想问如何才能返回西方，空白的记忆中就出现了一条路。看来精灵们死后，都知道应该如何回去吧。）_

芬罗德：谢谢你。（突然想起了什么）我有妻子或者儿女吗？

凯勒布理鹏：没有。Artanis行踪难觅，在纳国斯隆德您的直系亲人只有Artaresto，现在接替您管理这里。

芬罗德：（舒了口气）这样最好……不会有人为我太过悲伤。

凯勒布理鹏：……是啊。毕竟失去挚爱的悲伤可能会让人做出一些疯狂的事情。

_（你觉得他的语气有些奇怪，但内容也确实不无道理。）_

芬罗德：那么我要回到维林诺了。

凯勒布理鹏：愿您的第二次生命永远欢欣。

_（你离开了_ _Celebrimbor_ _。那一瞬间声音和光线又涌入你的意识。还是在那个工坊，青年精灵和现在样貌无二，却少了一些现在的成熟气质。他递过来一幅设计图，你微笑地说做得不错，青年似乎很少得到表扬，面对一句淡漠的赞赏面孔就发红了起来_ _……_

_这个精灵，似乎很喜欢生前的你。）_

**【系统提示：获得与** **Celebrimbor** **的记忆碎片** **1** **】**

_（你离开了_ _Celebrimbor_ _的房间。这时有个女性精灵跑过来敲门）_

NPC精灵3：陛下说有事情要商议。

凯勒布理鹏：（压低了声音）好的。告诉他我一会儿就到。

芬罗德：（对哦，我似乎还有一个亲生弟弟。把这么重的责任交给他然后自己离开，似乎也太没有尽到做兄长的责任了。我临走之前是不是要跟他告个别呢？）

**【要跟着** **Celebrimbor** **去找** **Orodreth** **吗？】**

**【选项** **A** **】虽然不知道自己为什么会回来，姑且去告个别吧，而且说不定还能了解更多关于自己的事情。**

**【选项** **B** **】现在失去记忆的自己即使去找弟弟，也只是徒增亲人的悲伤，还是直接回维林诺吧。**

**【一周目强行选择** **B** **】**

 

——————————————

芬罗德：

我回到了维林诺。正如Tyelperinquar所说，我很快就得以重生，而那里也是几千年如一日的光明与智慧。我见到了我的父亲、母亲，前生或近或远的亲人，还有深爱着我并且一直等待我回来的Amarie。虽然我依然没有恢复记忆，但我从第一眼见到她就再次爱上了她；这一次，没有什么能将我们分离了。

有时我会想起当我在生与死的间隙中时见到的人们，还有告知了我身份的那个叫做Tyelperinquar的精灵。我也许很快就能见到他们，也许再也见不到他们了。命运的安排着实很难猜测，唯一能确定的一点是……

我现在很幸福。

不要思考，不要求索，人总在一无所知的时候才最幸福，我祝愿那些和我有过一面之缘的人，以及现在在听我叙述的诸君，也能拥有这种幸福。

（一个小男孩扑了过来）

Gildor Inglorion: Amme说让您别在院子里发呆，到晚饭的时间啦。

芬罗德：（笑着）好的好的。（牵起男孩的手）

（高挑美丽的妻子斜倚在门口，微微地笑着）

 

**【** **Happy End** **：一无所知的幸福】**

**【返回上一个选项】**


	2. CH3-14 Normal Ending Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal Ending: Till Death Reunites Us

**第三章** **Feb 28th**

芬罗德：姑且去告个别吧。而且既然是兄弟，也许会了解更多关于我生前的事……

虽然知道了也没有什么用，但是总觉得刚刚凯勒布理鹏的叙述中……缺失了很多内容。

倒也不是不相信这位精灵。

他所说的每个事件，起因和后果，都是相互联系的。

但是在事件之间的那一段空白的时间，那个芬罗德在做什么？他是怎样的一个人？这些恐怕很难用几个词语概括。

而我也很难将自己与他所叙述的那个精灵等同。

_（你默默地跟随着_ _Celebrimbor_ _，进入了一条更加黑暗狭小的路，连灯光都几乎没有。走了一段时间，四周才渐渐亮了起来，你们来到了一间小议事厅）_

芬罗德：把议事厅建在这么偏僻的地方，生前的我也是脑洞清奇啊。还是说其实另有一个正门....

欧洛隹斯：哪些从西瑞安……埚惑斯岛逃来的人，他们在纳国斯隆德引起了很大的不安。

凯勒布理鹏：（语气和刚刚不同，似乎很冷酷）您不需要说得这么委婉，我已经知道了。

_（你凑近过去仔细观察_ _Orodreth_ _，他所说的话倒没怎么注意听）_

芬罗德：（偏着头）他似乎一直是这个表情，像个喜怒不形于色的人。我们小时候大概会经常一起玩耍，读书，打猎……会有很多欢乐的回忆吧。我是不是个能够照顾好弟弟妹妹们的哥哥呢？总觉得自己不够靠谱啊。

欧洛隹斯：既然如此……关于Turkafinwe和Curufinwe。有人说他们当时在朝堂上的发言，并非是出自对纳国斯隆德安危的考虑，而是怯于直面黑暗大敌。

凯勒布理鹏：安稳地住在南方洞穴中的人们，却指责守卫了北方四百年的人是懦夫吗？

欧洛隹斯：你是在为自己的父亲和伯父辩护？

凯勒布理鹏：您知道我并不站在他们一方。我只是觉得……有些讽刺，当时是那些人背弃了自己的王，现在却指责起了别人。

欧洛隹斯：民众的眼睛是盲的，所以才会选出一位领导者，王在获得了权力的同时也有引导他们的责任。如果不能教育人们分辨正误，即使是王也会被背弃。

芬罗德：（……这是在说我吗？我难道不是自愿离开完成我的誓言吗？为何会有人背弃我？

而且我的兄弟说起话来虽然很有道理，但也真是不饶人啊。）

凯勒布理鹏：（沉默了许久）现在这个责任是您的了。

欧洛隹斯：回到我们刚才所说的。我正巧和你有同样的想法，我的两位堂兄所作所为不可能是出于怯懦。

凯勒布理鹏：……啊。

欧洛隹斯：（转过身，面对 _Celebrimbor_ ，做出一个刻意的疑惑的表情）所以我才叫你前来商议。我不明白……既然不是畏惧北方的恶魔，那么他们为何要怂恿Felagund王带着寥寥数十人前去这样一个无异于自杀的任务？任何一个怀着对亲族的爱、对国家的忠诚的艾尔达，为何会这样做？

凯勒布理鹏：您得出了结论，却不愿意自己亲口说出来；您和上一任国王同样，是手上没有沾过血的人。

欧洛隹斯：我还记得在西瑞安岛的时候，我被包围了，我杀死的orc，它们流出的血没过了我的脚踝。

凯勒布理鹏：您知道那不一样。

欧洛隹斯：所以我需要你。

凯勒布理鹏：（叹了口气）而我也不介意这么做。不过我的父亲和三伯除了他们长久以来在城内和边境布置的人手之外，还有一支只忠于Feanaro之子的影卫队，那些人的实力是长久生活在和平中的纳国斯隆德难以想象的。如果您一旦有什么动向，他们可能会对您有威胁。

欧洛隹斯：做你能够做的，剩下的我有办法应付。影子因为光而产生，但也会湮没在黑暗里。

凯勒布理鹏：那么祝您好运。（颔首致意，转身准备离开）

欧洛隹斯：稍等一下。

凯勒布理鹏：嗯？

欧洛隹斯：我很好奇，你为什么要帮我？

凯勒布理鹏：（转过头）和一直以来一样，站在胜算更大的那一方罢了。我不是喜欢参与纷争的人。

_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _离开了）_

芬罗德：这些是……怎么回事？

我在我的堂兄策动下，被我的人民背弃，因此才会死去？

为何刚刚那个叫Tyelperinquar的精灵没有告诉我？是希望我能够忘记这一切，安宁地返回维林诺吗？

他说……我的手上没有沾过血，这又是怎么回事？

因为我的死，似乎一场政变即将发生？

……不明白。

即使现在去问Artaresto，他会不会像Tyelperinquar一样，对我隐瞒事实呢？

_（同时，你突然想起一开始遇到的那个古怪的精灵，那个有可能是把你推向死亡的罪魁祸首。）_

**_（你该怎么做呢？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】既然已经来了，就问问** **Artaresto** **吧。**

**【选项** **B** **】比起和弟弟叙旧，不如直接去和那个叫** **Curufinwe** **的精灵对质，这样也许能更快搞清楚真相。**

（本轮投票结果A）

 

**第四章** **March 1st**

芬罗德：（既然来了，就先问问Artaresto吧。

虽然很在意那个精灵，但是想想似乎也没有什么具体的理由。）

_（你附身到_ _Orodreth_ _身上，试图和他说话）_

芬罗德：Ata...resto？

欧洛隹斯：……！（后退了两步）是谁在说话？

芬罗德：我是个幽灵。如果Tyelperinquar说的没错的话，我生前的名字叫Findarato。

欧洛隹斯：这一定是我的幻觉。这两天我太累了……

_（_ _Orodreth_ _差附近的守卫帮他叫了医官）_

芬罗德：（有些烦躁）我不是幻象！为什么你们一个个都这么认为！

（说完你又觉得自己反应过于激烈了；有谁能相信一个没有形体的幽灵的存在？）

欧洛隹斯：（短暂的惊慌后冷静了下来）说起来，葬礼当天，的确有个精灵举止异常。后来我问起时他说，他听到了我的兄长、已逝的前任国王的声音，并且短时间内失去了意识，仿佛被另一个思想占据了身体一般。

芬罗德：那恐怕是我。

欧洛隹斯：在我小时候，有一次我被吓坏了，我的哥哥对我说过一句话。你知道那句话是什么吗？

芬罗德：……我记不起来了。我失去了所有的记忆。我是怎么死去的？你们刚刚说的，我被亲人背叛，被自己的人民遗弃，这究竟是怎么回事？

欧洛隹斯：刚刚你也在这里？

芬罗德：我同Tyelperinquar一起来的。回答我的问题——

欧洛隹斯：（语气变得冷酷起来）我的兄长被称作“忠诚的”Finrod，人们说他最能理解大能者之言，甚至能窥探到Eru的意志。他曾经对我说，死后拒绝Mandos的召唤，仍然徘徊于中洲的游魂是危险的，他们的灵魂已经同这伤损的阿尔达一样被邪恶污染了；而生者与亡灵之间的沟通自然也被维拉所禁止。

你：我曾经……说过这样的话，那么为什么我还会留下来……？

我……究竟是谁？

欧洛隹斯：我的兄长为人高尚宽宏，他的手上没有沾过一滴不正义的血。他绝不会畏惧于站在死神面前，因为他本来就没有任何罪过需要被审判。你绝对不可能是他；如果你是Sauron派来，怀着邪恶的打算，试图强占生者身体的亡魂，我劝你不要借用他的名号，并且离开这里。我如此思念他，你却将血亲之爱作为你伤人的利刃。

你：我没有任何邪恶的打算，我只是想知道我生前是谁。

欧洛隹斯：游魂一定会渴求生者的形体。

刚刚赶来的医官：陛下，有什么事情吗？

欧洛隹斯：前一段时间说Luine他听到的声音，刚才我也听到了。我想这多半不是幻觉，而是一个被Sauron利用的游魂闯进了纳国斯隆德。

_（你情急之下试图暂时控制_ _Orodreth_ _向医官解释，但_ _Orodreth_ _抗拒着你的意识。）_

_（周围的场景变成了美丽的白色城市，金色的光芒下，一个少年和一个小男孩坐在台阶上，一阵风吹过，他们身后扬起灿烂的钻石粉尘）_

金发的小男孩：（哭着）他们说我被“鬼”抓住了……

站着的黑发少年：（撇着嘴）只是游戏而已，怎么Artaresto当真了！

坐在男孩身旁的金发少年：（抬起头）Curvo，你太会吓唬人了。

黑发少年：真是麻烦，一点都不好玩。（转身走了）

金发少年：（安慰小男孩）不用害怕，维林诺怎么会有鬼呢？就算真的有什么可怕的东西，哥哥也会保护你的。

小男孩：（擦了擦眼泪，哽咽着说）真的吗？

金发少年：（笑着）当然啦。我是精灵，是永远、永远都不会死的。你也一样。

小男孩：（破涕为笑）那我就可以永远跟哥哥在一起啦。Angarato和Aikanaro总是不带我玩……

金发少年：嗯……永远。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Orodreth** **的记忆碎片** **”1** **】**

_（_ _Orodreth_ _晃了两下，跌倒在了地上，在强烈的冲撞和疼痛下，你也失去了主导权）_

医官：……陛下！

欧洛隹斯：（喘着气，伏着椅子站起来）我没事。是那个游魂，它试图控制我。

你：……这是……怎么回事？我并不想……

医官：游魂虽然麻烦，但也有应对的办法。

 

（你在惊愕之中匆忙离开了。

短短一天之内，关于游魂试图袭击国王的消息就传遍了纳国斯隆德。

人人都在自己的住所门口点燃了某种药草，在建筑的四角撒上盐，并诵起古老语言的祷文。

虽然你相信自己不是邪恶的，但不知为何在城里变得越来越虚弱，最后连与人对话的能力都没有了。

你没有身份，没有记忆，再也不能确定“Finrod”是不是你曾经的名字。

无奈之下你只好离开，但不知道是不是因为过于虚弱的原因，你再也无法找到返回维林诺的路。

你从此永远孤独地徘徊在中洲的森林与湖泊旁。）

 

**【** **Dead End** **：** **Wanderlust** **】**

**【返回上一个选项】**

**——————————————————————————**

芬罗德：和弟弟叙旧什么时候都可以，现在我更想弄清事实。

_（你在城里寻找，很快就在走廊上遇到了那个叫_ _Curufinwe_ _的精灵）_

**_（你该对他说什么呢？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】你策动我的人民背叛我，我已经全部都知道了。**

**【选项** **B** **】** **Curufinwe……** **究竟是谁将我推向死亡？**

（本轮投票结果A）

 

 

**第五章** **March 2nd**

 

芬罗德：你策动我的人民背叛我，我已经全部都知道了。我怀着善意接纳你和你的兄弟，你们却在城内布下耳目和爪牙，在北方大敌虎视眈眈的时候，把剑指向自己的亲族。

_（虽然不知道自己说的话有几分真假，但是根据上一次对话的经历，果然还是需要更强硬一些，才能从这个精灵口中套出信息吧）_

库路芬：（愣了一下，环视四周，低声说）火药早已布置好了，我只不过点燃了导火线而已。就连 Feanaro也无法煽动所有的艾尔达随他出奔，更不用说我面对的还是一群南方的穴居者。别把罪责归结到我身上，你这个自杀的疯子。

芬罗德：（他没有反驳，看来那些是真的了。可是他说的“火药”又指的是什么？）

库路芬：你这样说话，甚至让我觉得你也许不是我的幻觉了——我的头脑里没有这么蠢的东西。告诉我一件我不知道的事情……你书房书架的第二层，左起第七本书，第62页的第一句话是什么？

芬罗德：我说了我不是幻觉，你一定需要证明的话也没有办法。

_（你和_ _Curufin_ _一起来到你生前的书房，对方似乎对这里的格局很熟悉的样子，随便抽出一张椅子坐了下来。你打开他说的那本书。）_

“……独一之神，Eru Iluvatar，祂的作品比最伟大的工匠的造物更加复杂、宏伟，因祂所做是拥有独立意志的活物，祂将乐章的旋律——即命运——编织进祂子女的意志中。他们自发地欢笑、哭泣、欣喜、恸哭，彼此相互影响，互相爱慕、杀戮，如纺织线一般细密地交织成创世的宏乐。那么我们是否可以说……”

芬罗德：“……用有生命有意志的造物，构成残酷、恢宏的命运，正是这样的作品使Iluvatar成为被我们这些造物所仰望的神明。”这种观点也真的很大胆啊。谁会写这样的书？

_（你看了一下封面，并没有作者的署名）_

库路芬：（拿过书看了一下）看来你真的是个幽灵了。那么你怎么还不回维林诺？你当初离开的时候，不是已经做好了这个打算吗？

芬罗德：倒也没有什么留恋，只是没有了记忆，总是有些在意。他们说是你和Turkafinwe将我送向死亡。

库路芬：你想知道什么？是那个人类将你送向死亡，我曾经劝你留下来……虽然这两个选择在当时看来哪个都不算美好。不过我确实不希望你活着回来。

芬罗德：还真是直接啊。我善意待你，你却如此憎恶我？

库路芬：你如果带着Silmaril生还，那么我就必须要亲手杀死你和那个人类了；虽然不介意，我也不是那么喜欢杀亲。我们发过誓，Silmaril不能为任何人所有，而你将其称为“Luthien的聘礼”……究竟是谁背叛了谁？

芬罗德：我可没有义务顾及你的誓言。

库路芬：这正是我要说的，我也没有义务顾及你的誓言。或许这里人人都认为你高尚，但你自己明白你接纳我们是为了增强自己的实力……和一些别的意图，你离开是出于铤而走险和自我牺牲的荣誉感。

芬罗德：铤而走险？

库路芬：这里的人可没有什么智慧的头脑，也缺乏坚定的信念。你常年在外，连人心已经转移了方向都不知道。不可能仅凭一番言论动摇人心，人们在听到声音之前，就已经做出了选择。

芬罗德：你大言不惭地说着自己的邪恶的谋略……弑亲者。

库路芬：不然我应该劝其他人一起陪同你送死吗？真是个负责任的国王啊。

芬罗德：……所以我是在失去实权和誓言约束下，被你和你的兄长赶出了我自己的国家？

库路芬：如果你非要这么认为的话。

芬罗德：即使是幽灵，我也可以同Artaresto对话，让他来处置你们这些背叛者。

库路芬：Artaresto愚钝的头脑恐怕都不知道发生了什么，你走的时候他挽留过你吗？即使你现在去找他，他也只会把你当成Sauron手下邪恶的游魂……他从小就怕鬼怕得不行。我也知道许多可以对付幽灵的方法。所以现在快点回维林诺吧，作为亡灵，何必参与生者的事务？

芬罗德：你怎么敢这么说我的兄弟。

库路芬：不论我怎么说，事实都不会改变。

芬罗德：（真是个让人不愉快的精灵啊。我当初为什么会相信他？好在Artaresto似乎已经察觉到了他们的阴谋，Tyelperinquar也站在了正确的一方，我就不要提醒他，让他恶有恶报吧。

不过他说的有一点没错：既然我已经死了，又弄清了自己死亡的真相，现在应该是时候回去了。）

_（你看向_ _Curufin_ _，恍惚中似乎他对面坐了另一个金发精灵，相貌很像生前的你，一张棋盘在桌面上铺开。）_

库路芬：你的棋子被困住了。

芬罗德：啊……它的位置太显眼了，周围又围了一群虎视眈眈的豺狼，难怪是众矢之的。

库路芬：喂，你都要死了，也稍微有点紧张感？

芬罗德：这个子送你好了。……死亡不是结束，而是开始。

库路芬：我差不多也要厌倦你对哲学讨论的永无休止的热爱了。（他站起来，直接走到了金发精灵身边弯下腰，用自己的嘴唇把对方的反驳堵在唇边，鸦黑的头发落在对方衣襟上。等到他们终于分开的时候，呼吸已经略显粗重。）

芬罗德：（低低地笑起来，手移到对方的腰带处）不需要找这种借口吧。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Curufin** **的记忆碎片** **”1** **】**

_（你在巨大的精神冲击中回到现实）_

**芬罗德：（什么** **……** **？！！我生前是个基佬吗？！！）**

**【选项** **A** **】** **Yes** **！**

**【选项** **B** **】** **Definitely** **！**

**【选项** **C** **】** **Absolutely** **！**

（本轮投票结果C）

 

 

**第六章** **March 3rd**

芬罗德：（……难以置信。

虽然我们并不像Atani般需要繁衍后代，婚姻的基础更多地源于精神上的相互吸引，因此Neri之间的结合虽不常见，也并非不合情理……

可是……为什么是和这个精灵？！！

这个一定程度上导致了我的死亡，又毫无悔改、声称即使我活着回来也要做掉我的精灵，我们曾经有过恋人一般亲密的举动，是我脑子坏掉了吗？

每次以为自己已经知道真相的时候，又会发现新的谜题。

Findarato Ingoldo，你生前到底藏着多少秘密？）

_（这时有人毫不顾忌地推开门，大步走了进来。来的精灵身材高大，体格健美，留着一头浅金色的长发，眼睛却和_ _Orodreth_ _不同，是灰色的）_

推门而入的精灵：你怎么在这里！我找了你半天。

库路芬：刚刚看到……一只老鼠而已。没什么。有什么急事吗Turko？

芬罗德：（Turkafinwe……这个就是害死我的第二个凶手了吧。话说回来谁是老鼠啊？！）

凯勒巩：（确认了一下周围没人之后）Artaresto开始行动了。

库路芬：哦？看来他也没有蠢到认为我们可以信任嘛。

凯勒巩：不过手段也太明显了些，从今天开始，我们留在城内的守卫被一批批地换岗去戍边……哈！那些只是放出来的诱饵而已。一只兔子想要和两匹狼分享食物……

库路芬：就让那些人再拖延他一段时间吧。我们也要赶快了；现在城里的舆论对我们也很不利，正给了他翻盘的机会。

凯勒巩：都是些摇摆不定的傻瓜而已，利益或者恐惧，任何一个都可以控制他们。我简直等不及想看Artaresto到时的表情。

库路芬：耐心一些，哥哥。

凯勒巩：我知道……我只是在想，野兽看到猎物，就可以直接咬断他们的脖子；我们先装作和善友爱的样子，本质上却仍然是嗜血的，多么虚伪又无趣！

库路芬：别把我扯进去，我可不像你那样享受猎杀的过程，我追求的只有结果而已。

凯勒巩：是么。（环视四周）那么就别过于在意那个死掉的……

库路芬：（好像突然想起了什么）等我一下，我去厨房里拿些盐和药草。

凯勒巩：（惊讶）拿这些东西干什么？

库路芬：这里有老鼠。

_（他没有继续解释，就离开了房间走向厨房，没有回答_ _Celegorm_ _的质问）_

库路芬：（低声）再不走的话，我可以让你永远困在这里哦。

芬罗德：！！

_（虽然依旧很在意自己和这个精灵究竟发生了什么，但显然现在不是问这个的时机。常用于驱逐_ _Sauron_ _手下恶灵的盐和燃烧的香草也会使幽灵变得虚弱，这个时候还是先走吧。）_

_（你一言不发地离开了_ _Curufin_ _，在回忆中看到的场景给你造成的冲击仍旧没有消失，你回到生前的卧室，试图找到更多关于你生前的线索。你在一张小书桌上发现了一些纸张。）_

Finarfin的家族是蒙福的。

我们可以在内心听到神的声音。但那个声音并非像Mandos在北方的判决那样——它不来自于任何维拉。我不知道那是什么，它嵌于我的意志之内，又高于我自发的思考或者直觉。

父亲的智慧告诉我，来到中洲不是正确的选择。但“明智”和“正确”已经不是我行动的准则了。

我渴望冒险，那个声音指引我跨越冰原，我知道我不会死于饥饿、寒冷，也不会坠入悬崖，这不会是我的结局。

我渴望自己的国家，那个声音向我展示了纳洛格河畔的峡谷洞堂，激流日夜拍打着岩石，夕阳在守望平原镀上一层锈色的光。

同时我也知道了，为了纳国斯隆德，我，以及其他人需要付出什么样的代价。

**【系统提示：获得** **“Finrod** **的笔记** **”1** **】** *****

_（你还来不及仔细思索笔记的内容，就听到外面有人路过的声音。你出门发现是一个金发蓝眼的青年，看上去与_ _Orodreth_ _有些相像，但过于年轻了，你猜想他应该是_ _Orodreth_ _之子_ _Gil-galad_ _）_

**要前去和这位精灵搭话吗？**

**【选项** **A** **】既然** **Artaresto** **不一定相信幽灵的存在，不如告诉** **Gil-galad** **，让他提醒他的父亲提防** **Feanaro** **的儿子们。**

**【选项** **B** **】还是算了吧，生者自有他们的命运，既然自己已经死了，也就没必要参与太多了。**

（本轮投票结果A）

****

***** **别问我牙口为什么要写日记，这只是探索游戏定番而已** **……**

**参考了** **HOME** **里关于精灵重生以及艾尔达婚俗的段落，但是却一本正经地拿着原文歪解，向托老致歉……**

**第七章** **March 5th**

_（你上前与青年精灵搭话，他看上去神色慌张，呼吸急促，似乎从某个地方逃过来一样）_

芬罗德：你是……Gil-galad？

吉尔加拉德：谁在念我的名字？

芬罗德：（已经厌倦了这种解释）我生前的名字是Findarato，不知为何死后回到了纳国斯隆德。我不是邪恶的游魂，不会伤害你和这里的人们。即使你不相信幽灵的存在，也请务必转告Artaresto，他的行动已经被Feanaro的儿子们察觉，Tyelperinquar并非可以信任的盟友。

吉尔加拉德：（后退了两步）我一定是听错了。

芬罗德：（叹了口气）你可以不相信幽灵的存在，但一定要提醒你的父亲。

吉尔加拉德：（完全不理会你的话，沉浸在自己的思想中）我大概是疯了……对，这有什么奇怪的呢？这里的人都疯了，我也出现了幻觉。我必须要离开纳国斯隆德。马上离开。

芬罗德：Gil-galad！发生了什么？

_（一个金发的女性精灵追了上来。她看上去十分年轻，像是与_ _Orodreth_ _和_ _Gil-galad_ _都有血缘关系，即使只在简单的长裙外套了一件披风，容姿也显得过于娇艳动人。）_

女性精灵：（握住Gil-galad的手）Gil！你冷静些。

吉尔加拉德：（被握着的手在颤抖着）他回来了，姐姐。

芬罗德：（果然，她就是Artaresto的长女Finduilas吗？）

芬朵菈丝：他……是谁？

吉尔加拉德：像小时候你给我讲的故事一样……“亡灵戴着荆棘之冠，从地狱返回人间”。

芬朵菈丝：（深吸一口气）这不可能。你回去休息一下吧。

吉尔加拉德：我听见了他的声音，他说“转告Artaresto，他的行动已经被Feanaro的儿子们察觉，Tyelperinquar并非可以信任的盟友”。要么是他从Sauron的魔窟里回来了，要么是我疯了。

芬朵菈丝：虽然这些话似乎出于善意，但我担心这是Sauron的诡计。我听说他会操纵Quendi和Atani的灵魂，从中获得黑暗的力量。

吉尔加拉德：如果这是诡计，那么我已经落入了圈套，它使我时时为那天发生的事自责。我要离开这里去海港了。

芬朵菈丝：我知道你为了亲人的逝去而悲伤，我们都是如此；但你没有错，我们当时什么都做不了。父亲承担着比我们更重的悲伤和责任，你怎么能在这个时候抛弃他？

吉尔加拉德：我深爱着父亲，也爱着你，但我真的不能再……我不能。对不起。

芬朵菈丝：（把弟弟拥入怀中，无声地流着泪）我知道了，也许这样更好。你是我们家唯一的希望，不论怎么样，你一定要平安地活着。

吉尔加拉德：（把头靠在姐姐肩上，闭上眼睛）我会的。你也是，我在巴拉尔岛等着和你们重聚。

_（他们拥抱了很久，分开之后，_ _Finduilas_ _拿出一个护身符递给弟弟）_

芬朵菈丝：（摇了摇头）也许这是我最后一次见到你了，但我会努力活下来的。

芬罗德：（完全莫名其妙的对话。他们只是两个成年不久的孩子，那个时候确实无能为力，看到Gil-galad这个样子，我都几乎要觉得内疚了。

不过无论如何，消息应该是能传给Artaresto了。看来我不应该再多和他们说话，这样反倒徒增亲人的悲伤。）

_（次日，_ _Gil-galad_ _南下离开的消息引起了一小阵骚动。_ _Orodreth_ _给出的理由是王子年少，成长环境又过于安逸，需要离家经历一段磨练，才能在以后承担领导诺多族的责任。不过现在国内动荡，各派势力自顾不暇，很快就没有人关心他的去向了。你试图询问_ _Celebrimbor_ _，但最近也在哪里都遇不到他了。）_

**_（现在谜团真是一个接着一个。你更想先去调查哪个呢？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】我想知道** **Gil-galad** **之前遇到了什么。**

**【选项** **B** **】我想知道生前和** **Curufinwe** **发生了什么。**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

**第八章** **March 6th**

_（这次你为了找到_ _Curufinwe_ _，花了不少时间。他不在自己的房间或者会议厅，工坊里也没有他的身影。你有一次看到了_ _Turkafinwe_ _面色焦急地也在找着什么，还撞见了幽暗的小巷似乎在和恋人_ _——_ _一个英俊的诺多精灵_ _——_ _约会的_ _Finduilas_ _。_

_这座城市的每个人，似乎都怀着什么秘密。_

_你找到_ _Curufinwe_ _的时候，他独自站一个弃用的宫殿里，似乎在思考着什么。这是一个六边形的建筑，但六面墙壁都由镶嵌着镜子的鎏金大门组成。六扇大门紧闭，高耸圆形穹顶周围是精美立体、栩栩如生的雕刻，甚至到了繁琐堆砌的地步。圆形中央是一个六角星形，正中央的多层吊灯虽然没有点亮，_ _Feanor_ _灯的长明之光从每个角柔和地洒下来，在檐部的小镜子接连反射下形成剧院一般的光影效果，微光下依稀能够看到地面上对称的十二瓣花纹。）_

_……_ _只是，周围的落地镜上都罩上了一层红色的天鹅绒，使这里看起来阴暗可怖，像是座活着的遗址。）_

芬罗德：如果把这些绒布都扯掉，把穹顶的吊灯和每一层的烛火都点起来，可以看到多么辉煌的景象啊。

库路芬：（惊了一下）你怎么还不走啊？！

芬罗德：嗯……稍微想起了一点让我有些在意的事情。说起来，你在这里干什么？这个宫殿看上去已经弃用了。

库路芬：这里不会有冒失鬼闯过来干扰我的思考。

芬罗德：就这么费尽心力地想要把我的国家搞到手吗？

库路芬：和你不同，我可是背负着被剥夺一切的诅咒，想要的只能自己抢回来。

芬罗德：通过不当手段得到的，最终也会失去。

库路芬：所以你是留下来看我失败的吗？那恐怕要让你失望了。

芬罗德：我倒也没有这么恶劣的兴趣。只是想起了我们以前的事情。

库路芬：（露出了有趣的表情）哦？

芬罗德：（他似乎知道了我想说的是什么，但一定要让我自己说出口。）

我想我们不必在无意义的试探上浪费时间了……还是说我们以前就习惯于此？我看到了一些回忆，其中……

库路芬：高贵端庄的国王和弑亲者做过那样放荡的事情，这让你难以置信？我一直在想，被称为Nom the Wise的Findarato，明知道我们会为了誓言做出任何事情，但依然向我们打开了纳国斯隆德的城门，或许是因为这里的夜晚显得太过漫长？

芬罗德：所以那些仅仅是……为无聊的生活增添一些刺激？

（不知道为什么，得知并不是恋人关系的时候，觉得轻松了许多。

可是为什么是个这个精灵？因为他危险莫测，是个有趣的玩伴？）

库路芬：差不多就像游戏一样吧。（嘴角不带感情色彩地扬了起来。语气有些讽刺又有些挑逗）躲开众人的眼目，在卧室、酒窖、地下宫殿，在鲜有人路过的走廊，甚至你自己的王座上……虽然最后有些失控，不过现在也无所谓了。

_（尽管你对这些并没有实感，甚至都不确定能否相信对方，但他的话无疑在你眼前描绘出一幅幅堕落又生动的场面。）_

芬罗德：这可真是……背德啊。失控又是什么？

_（但对方似乎已经打定主意不回答你的问题了）_

库路芬：所以你是不打算回维林诺了吗？我差不多也觉得有点烦了。

芬罗德：我想回去的时候，自然会回去。

库路芬：那不如你帮我一个忙。Tyelpe不见了，我和Turko正在找他，但城里有些地方我们不方便进入。有人说看到他出城，也许是临时兴起出游狩猎，但我相信他不会这么做。

芬罗德：啊？为什么我要帮一个不知悔改的弑亲者？说起来，让Tyelpe假意和Artaresto交好套取情报，这样也太过分了些。

库路芬：我们已经得到了我们想知道的东西，我仅仅是担心他出了什么事而已。作为回报，我也可以满足你的愿望。我恰好擅长于观察人渴望的东西和恐惧的东西。

芬罗德：我都已经死了，你还能给我什么？

_（_ _Curufin_ _灰色的眼睛盯着你，似乎直接穿透了你不存在的形体。你才注意到他的眼睛极为深邃，像是一潭冰冷的湖水。）_

库路芬：在这里呆久了，想必你也开始怀念起有形体的感觉……我可以把我的身体借给你一天，任你支配。

_（你想起在葬礼上你控制那个精灵的短暂时间内，仅仅是手指触碰的实感，就已经让你喜悦不已。）_

芬罗德：（说这个条件不够诱人，我就是在说谎了。

也许正是因为他看穿了生前的我难以诉诸于言语的空虚和渴望，我才会做出那样不理智的决定和……荒唐的事情。）

库路芬：那么你想好了吗？

_（你的面前出现了结构复杂的工坊，热气扑面而来。诺多最伟大的工匠之子正在专心铸造着什么，但你的注意力并不在作品上，而是铸造者渗着汗水的皮肤下隐约可见的肌肉的线条。）_

库路芬：我喜欢这种金属，它在不同的温度下燃烧，能使火焰变成不同的颜色。

芬罗德：（摇了摇头笑了起来）这种蓝色很美。只是恐怕我无法理解你对锻造的热衷。

库路芬：使人著迷的不是锻造本身。你看这些材料，它们复杂多变，难以掌控。通过观察分析，利用它们的特性，完成自己构思的作品，才是乐趣所在。

芬罗德：这样么？我倒知道一种更有趣的物质，它甚至都没有形体，既柔软又刚硬，既脆弱又坚韧，用它完成的作品，是任何工匠、诗人、音乐家都无法企及的。

库路芬：（露出他惯常的半真半假的微笑）那么在这里，我能得到它吗？

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Curufin** **的记忆碎片** **”2** **】**

芬罗德：成交。

 

**_（你接下了寻找_ ** **_Celebrimbor_ ** **_的任务。你想去哪里找他呢？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】城市北方。离入口最远，小径交错也最为复杂，即使搜索过也很容易漏过许多地方。**

**【选项** **B** **】地下深处。沿着楼梯一路下行，有些地方甚至照不见光亮，也许哪里藏着些什么。**

**【选项** **C** **】城郊树林。既然有人看到** **Tyelpe** **出城，但又没有走远，也许在城外的某片树丛中。**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

 

 

**第九章** **March 7th**

_（_ _Curufin_ _先离开了，你思考后决定去地下深处寻找那里是否有_ _Celebrimbor_ _的身影。）_

_（正准备离开的时候，你看到被微茫的光线照亮，同样罩着红色天鹅绒布的主座下，有一张纸条。）_

艾尔达无尽的生命和不灭的灵魂，究竟是用于完成什么的呢？

从很久以前，我就无法从正常的生活中获得乐趣了。旅行带来的新鲜感是有尽头的，锻造或创作的只是自身的灰烬，赫赫城池将消隐于荒烟漫草，爱情则是浮于表面的幻象。

因此从我第一次见到她的时候，就被她迷住了。她被称为逃离了战争的阴影、没有悲伤、痛苦和死亡的，西贝尔兰永恒的乐园——但她的魅力远不仅于此。她艳丽而危险，在那些永无尽头地延伸着的石壁之间，回响着语言和人心的秘密；为她着迷的人越多，陷得越深，她就愈加迷人。当我送出那枚戒指，将自己的生命作为筹码摆在她面前时，她果然回报与我更复杂莫测的游戏。

在那短暂的狂热中我甚至想过，如果这场游戏一直进行下去，我也愿意一直留在这里。但问题是，这次需要交换的是什么？

**【系统提示：获得** **“Finrod** **的笔记** **”2** **】**

芬罗德：（思索了一段时间）……比起这个，还是先去找Tyelperinquar吧。

_（你沿着楼梯一路向下，人声越来越远，周围也逐渐从雕刻精美的廊柱变成自然形成的石壁，过了一段时间灯光就完全消失了，你的面前一片黑暗，你完全不知道应该去向何方，想必_ _Curufinwe_ _之前也是在这样的搜索中无功而返。这样盲目地找下去也不是办法，你想起了笔记上的内容）_

芬罗德：如果我和这座城市真的有这么深的渊源，她会为我指出方向吗？

不……这样不愧也太魔幻了些，好像不太符合原作世界观啊。

不过说起来，我作为一个幽灵存在，本身已经够违反常理了，这种细节就不要太在意了吧。

_（不管怎么样，你决定先试一试）_

芬罗德：纳国斯隆德！如果你仍然承认你失去冠冕的王，你为人背叛的建造者，那么听着！请为他指出一条道路。

_（四周一片寂静。这时岩石上攀着的藤蔓纷纷落下，石壁开始移动，一些出口被堵住，而一条笔直的通道在你面前打开，长长的通道尽头闪着微弱的光。_

_（你走进了这条通道，听到身后的岩石再次移动起来，回到原来的地方。过了不算短的一段时间，远处的光点渐渐清晰，化作一团地下暗室内的烛火。你进入暗室的时候，墙壁如同溶化在空气中一般消失了，为你打开一个入口，又在你身后重新出现。借助这一盏微弱的烛火，你能看清一个精灵被锁链铐在墙壁上，低垂着头，倒是没受什么伤，但看上去十分虚弱。）_

芬罗德：（惊讶）Tyelpe……rinquar？你怎么在这里？

凯勒布理鹏：（抬起头，迷茫地看着前方，声音沙哑）我听错了吗？您在这里？

芬罗德：我在这里。

_（你一时不知道该说什么，这时传来了开门的声音）_

凯勒布理鹏：（小声）无论接下来发生什么，您什么都不要做。

_（一阵明亮的白光照进来，_ _Celebrimbor_ _不适应地闭上了眼睛。你看到走进来的人是_ _Orodreth_ _。）_

芬罗德：（就算Tyelperinquar真的是背叛者，这样的手段未免也太强硬了……）

凯勒布理鹏：（费力地睁开眼睛）您还是不肯相信我吗？

欧洛隹斯：有人告诉我你向Turkafinwe和Curufinwe泄露了消息，而他们确实得知了我的行动。我应该早些明白，Feanaro点燃了洛斯加尔的第一根火把，他的后代不惮于效仿他。

凯勒布理鹏：请相信我……我所做的一切都是为了保全这个国家。一定是其他人泄露了，我可以找出真正的背叛者。

_（_ _Orodreth_ _没有回答，而是抽出了腰间的佩剑走近_ _Celebrimbor_ _，将剑尖指向对方的喉咙）_

芬罗德：（……Eru啊！）

凯勒布理鹏：不……您不能这样做。

_（他试着挣扎，但只能造成一些金属碰撞的响声）_

欧洛隹斯：我兄长的结局告诉我，对背叛者的宽容会造成怎样的后果。

凯勒布理鹏：仅凭一个人的证言，根本不足以构成证据。

欧洛隹斯：没错。但现在我没有任何犯错的机会。你知道有多少看不见的剑，日日夜夜，像现在这样指着我吗？

凯勒布理鹏：我的父亲会发现我失踪了。

欧洛隹斯：我可以拖住他们一段时间，不会很长，但是足够了。

_（_ _Orodreth_ _手中的剑又推近了一些，似乎有一丝血痕从_ _Celebrimbor_ _的皮肤下渗出来）_

凯勒布理鹏：您这样做，不是把自己也变成事实上的弑亲者了吗？

欧洛隹斯：（沉默了一会，语气中有些悲哀）为了我的国家，不被卷入你们疯狂的誓言中，我不介意接受它。

……那么抱歉，我们同为弑亲者，在Mandos的殿堂再见吧。

凯勒布理鹏：不，不！我所说的一切都是真的，您依然需要我的帮助。请您相信我！相信我！

 

**_【要阻止_ ** **_Orodreth_ ** **_吗？】_ **

**【选项** **A** **】要**

**【选项** **B** **】不要**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

 

**第十章** **March 8th**

 

_（从_ _Orodreth_ _举起剑到砍下去的时间不长，但足够你回想起一些相似的景象了。）_

_（你看到生前的自己在相似的地下牢房中，曾经环绕在那个精灵周身的华美光辉早已离开了他，他虚弱，痛苦，因为寒冷而四肢僵硬，脸上和衣服上还沾着新旧不一的血迹。_

_——_ _不是他自己的血。_

_微弱的光线从上方的小窗透进来。你想这个窗口八成不是_ _Sauron_ _为了牢房的通气而考虑，只是想让他的囚犯意识到自己离自由是多么接近，又多么遥不可及。借助那微弱的光线他能看清面前的精灵，或者，_ _“_ _曾经是精灵的东西_ _”——_ _谁能忍心对_ _Iluvatar_ _精美的造物破坏至此？_

_那个精灵大腿和胸腹上已经被尖牙撕咬的破烂不堪，流在地上的液体中还有某些软绵绵的、团状的东西。最残酷的是，他还活着。_

_“_ _够了，_ _”_ _迈雅对他手下的狼人说，_ _“_ _你差不多也吃饱了，给他一点时间，和他的同伴告个别。_ _”_ _）_

芬罗德：（强迫自己睁开眼睛看着对方，轻声说）已经结束了。只要再坚持一会儿，你的灵魂就可以返回彼岸。

将死的精灵：（声音极其微弱，但在极度安静的牢房中仍然可以分辨）您不需要看着我。但请跟我说些什么吧……我很害怕。我知道我不应该流露出恐惧……

芬罗德：你已经表现得很好了。（深吸一口气，缓缓地讲述起来）在维林诺北方的山间，有一处被称为“哭泣之谷”的地方，因为每当夜里，那里都会传来哭声。自从某个旅行者从那里回来，这个地方就在提里安出了名。我和一个朋友自然也就在传闻的诱惑下结伴去探访，结果最后你知道是什么原因吗？（勉强地笑了出来）因为山谷的结构，每当强风吹过狭窄的缝隙时，总会发出像哭声一般的声音，原来是风声啊！我的朋友跟我说，早应该猜到是这样的。因为这里可是被诸神所爱的乐园，怎么会有泪水呢……

（旁边的人类无声地流着泪）

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **关于死亡的回忆** **”1** **】**

_（_ _Orodreth_ _的剑砍下来，来自蒙福之地的精钢砸断了束缚凯勒布理鹏的手铐。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（大口喘着气，睁大眼睛）啊！这是……怎么回事？

芬罗德：（原来如此。从一开始就根本没有杀人的打算吗？）

欧洛隹斯：（收剑回鞘，依旧面无表情）这是一个测试，也是第一堂课。背叛我，就只有这样的下场。

凯勒布理鹏：（解开缠在自己身上的链锁）……恕我不能认同您的这种做法。

欧洛隹斯：我必须这样做。我知道一些从辛姆拉德来的人，他们的内心已经动摇了，想回到正确的道路上。他们需要一个领导者，而我必须保证这个领导者值得完全的信任。

凯勒布理鹏：那么您已经看到了，您拥有我的忠诚。

欧洛隹斯：恐怕并不是对我的忠诚，只是觉得我的胜算更大吧。

凯勒布理鹏：不论怎样，既然已经下了注，我绝对不会临时改变阵营——这也不是明智的策略。是谁向您编造了我的背叛？

欧洛隹斯：（皱着眉）一个亡灵，抑或是一个幻象？算了，这无关紧要。我们没有时间浪费在这件事上了。（他看着Celebrimbor脖颈上红色的血丝）如果你有需要，可以找我的医官。

凯勒布理鹏：谢谢您，我想并无大碍。

欧洛隹斯：那就好。我之后会派人找你。

_（_ _Orodreth_ _走后，_ _Celebrimbor_ _也沿着另一条道路回到城市上层。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（轻声）您还在吗？

芬罗德：我在。

凯勒布理鹏：我以为您早已返回维林诺了。

芬罗德：为什么没有告诉我真相？关于我为什么要离开这里，为什么会投向死亡……

凯勒布理鹏：就像您自己说过的那样，人总是一无所知的时候最为幸福。

芬罗德：我在自己好奇心的指引下知道了许多事情，已经放弃了这种幸福。

凯勒布理鹏：（摇了摇头笑了出来）您还真是……任性。

芬罗德：是我让Gil-galad告诉Artaresto关于你的事情，出于对曾经属于我的国家的关心，因为我听到Curufinwe和Turkafinwe说起过。但我不明白，你究竟站在哪一方？

凯勒布理鹏：我不属于任何一方，但我现在所做的一切，确实是为了保全这个国家。

_（你望向_ _Celebrimbor_ _的眼睛，不像是他父亲那样，而更多地带着金属的质感，坚定而使人信赖，其中映着走廊墙壁侧蜡烛的火光。）_

芬罗德：我仍然不能确定你的话是否可信，但很抱歉让你遭受了那样的事情。

凯勒布理鹏：没有关系。Artaresto是手上不沾血的人，他不会真的杀我的。如果他能做到的话，他早就……

_（现在他的语气镇定从容，和刚刚那个惊慌失措的青年判若两人，让你不禁怀疑之前他激动的反应更像是表演。）_

芬罗德：早就……？

凯勒布理鹏：……没什么。您所追寻的真相过于复杂，如果您坚持的话，之后我会慢慢讲给您听。但现在我还有许多事情要做，暴风雨要来了。

芬罗德：你指的是从你的叔父和你的父亲手中夺回领导权吗？

凯勒布理鹏：其中之一。

芬罗德：这恐怕很难。

凯勒布理鹏：我也不确信自己是否能成功。（犹豫了一下）如果您信任我，能够帮我……支开父亲吗？即使只有半天也好。

_（你和_ _Celebrimbor_ _坐在一条溪水旁边，穿着猎装，似乎刚刚阳光从树叶的间隙间透过，在你们身上投下斑斓的光影。）_

凯勒布理鹏：生命的意义是什么？

芬罗德：（笑了起来）这种问题，即使是大能者也无法给出答案吧。不过我想，每个人都有着自己的目标和准则，依此一日日地生活。

凯勒布理鹏：我的确有些等待完成的作品，也知道些能做和不能做的事情。但我不知道……它们看上去如此冰冷，我觉得在这四百多年中，我只是按部就班地遵循着父亲的意志，从未有过真正的生活。

芬罗德：（露出微微惊讶的表情）哦？那么你寻求的是什么？

凯勒布理鹏：难以说清楚……我只是在想，有什么绝对完美的事物，不会被时间侵蚀最终消亡的事物，仿佛只有这些东西，才能给我坚定的、不可动摇的信念。

芬罗德：我明白了，那么你不是在说“意义”，而是在讨论“信仰”了。很遗憾，在这个世间，有形体的事物恐怕最终会消损，即使我们也不是永恒的。

凯勒布理鹏：我知道。

芬罗德：“绝对完美”也是一种幻想的折射吧。不过我们却有沉溺于幻想而拒绝现实的能力，这多少也算是某种幸运？投入的越深，从中获得的充实感也就越多。

凯勒布理鹏：您是否知道有这样一种幻想，它让人仿佛被重塑一般，是生之力量，也是痛苦的根源。一旦瞥见了它的面貌，就再也不想从中离开？

芬罗德：我不知道。说起来，你这样问我，我实际上也并不比你大许多啊。

凯勒布理鹏：（不好意思地笑了笑）是这样。抱歉。

芬罗德：没关系。我倒很乐意你来讲给我听。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Celebrimbor** **的回忆** **”2** **】**

 

**_【要接下_ ** **_Celebrimbor_ ** **_的任务吗？】_ **

**【选项** **A** **】要**

**【选线** **B** **】不要**

（本轮投票结果A）

 

**第十一章** **March 9th**

_（你决定帮助_ _Celebrimbor_ _。_

_倒也不是觉得他可以信任，只是觉得应该这么做。）_

芬罗德：可以。那么就明天？我恰好知道一个方法。

凯勒布理鹏：（微微惊讶）真的可以吗？

芬罗德：嗯。我觉得一天应该没有什么问题，不过你最好快些。Turkafinwe那边呢？

凯勒布理鹏：Artaresto会想办法吸引他的注意力。

_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _准备离开之前，你突然明白了一些事情。你轻声对他补充了一句，他有些迷惑，但依然答应了你）_

_（第二天，你在_ _Curufin_ _的卧室里找到了他）_

芬罗德：呀，早上好。既然我完成了我的承诺，现在该你履行了吧。

库路芬：……这么想要形体的话，早点回维林诺不就好了？

_（虽然这么说，他却并没有阻挡你。突然之间你仿佛被牢牢地拉到了地面上，重新获得了形状和重量，那种兴奋的感觉一路传递到不断跳动的心脏中，激起你心中一阵又一阵的狂喜，你试着抬起右手，在空中抓了抓，骨骼和肌肉在你的意志下流畅地活动着）_

芬罗德：啊……这些生前如此平常的东西，现在看上去却仿佛奇迹一般。喂，你能感觉到吗？

库路芬：多少还有一些感觉。

_（你换了身轻便的猎装走出卧室，向城外走去。沿路遇到一个精灵，他看到你似乎有些害怕，但依然不自然地向你行了个礼）_

NPC精灵4：早、早上好，Curufinwe殿下。

芬罗德：（笑着）早上好啊！最近过得还算愉快吗？

库路芬：我开始后悔答应你了。

NPC精灵4：啊……嗯、嗯。还、还好……

_（对方显然被这个过度热情的_ _“Curufin”_ _吓到了，连忙点了点头，就快步走远了，几乎要小跑起来。_

_接着你在路上遇到了牵着_ _Huan_ _的_ _Celegorm_ _。）_

芬罗德：Huan！来，坐下，很好。握手，另一只。做得真棒！

_（你用手揉了揉它的耳朵，皮肤抚摸顺滑的绒毛的感觉也让你惊喜。一边的_ _Celegorm_ _用看智障一般的眼神看着你）_

凯勒巩：Curvo，你今天……似乎有些不对劲。

库路芬：喂你收敛一点，这样子会被Turko察觉的。

芬罗德：（挠着Huan的脖子，抬起头）啊……没什么，我只是觉得今天特别开心。说起来，我也很久没和Huan一起玩过了，它一定很想我吧。

库路芬：……完全没有收敛好吗！

凯勒巩：你要去哪儿？

芬罗德：（终于放开了Huan站了起来）去城外走一走，今天的天气很好。

凯勒巩：（语气十分古怪）如果你需要放松一下……那注意安全。

_（你们来到城外，你随便牵了一匹马，身体随着马背起伏，正午的阳光暖烘烘地晒下来，风流动着擦过你的皮肤，你因为光照和一阵强风而流下生理性的眼泪。不知道过了多久，你开始觉得四肢有些沉重，似乎不能那么自如地活动了，呼吸也粗重起来_ _——_ _这大概是一种叫做_ _“_ _疲倦_ _”_ _的感觉。你来到树木掩映的河水边，把马拴在树上，躺在河边柔软的草丛上，看着头顶随风摇摆的树枝，听着鸟雀无忧无虑的叫声。）_

芬罗德：活着，有呼吸，有心跳，仅仅是活着——就是多么快乐的事情啊。

库路芬：你自己踏上一个自杀任务，又不肯回维林诺，也好意思这么说。

芬罗德：（完全无视对方的吐槽）我太开心了，太开心了！在维林诺也不过如此吧。

库路芬：在那里因为一切都过于理所当然，反而没什么感觉了。

芬罗德：是啊。一切美好的东西都必须要有终结——或者正因为有终结，美好的事物才会格外可贵。

库路芬：所以你才对那些次生子女特别着迷吗？

芬罗德：我有过吗？

库路芬：……对哦，你已经什么都不记得了。

芬罗德：你想游泳吗？今天天气很暖和。

库路芬：你敢下水，我就立刻把你赶出去。

_（你已经开始脱下靴子和外套，_ _“_ _哗啦_ _”_ _一声踏进湖水里。温凉的湖水包裹着你有些汗水的皮肤，似乎要吞没你，又将你托举起来）_

芬罗德：这里有一长道伤口。（你试着去触碰，伤口处的感觉发钝）

库路芬：那是骤火时候的旧伤了，不碍事。

芬罗德：这里……像是野兽的爪痕。

库路芬：嗯。我用一把刀杀死过熊。

芬罗德：（有些失望）没有我留下来的吗？

库路芬：……你在说什么蠢话？

芬罗德：那些曾经发生的事，随着我的死亡，就永远消失了。它们有没有留下一些无法愈合的伤口，在某副身体上，或者内心？

库路芬：（笑了起来）真是自作多情啊。

芬罗德：也是。（让自己靠在岩石上，把手沿着前胸滑向小腹，但一时不确定应该怎么做）

库路芬：！！再这样的话，真的把你赶出去啊。

芬罗德：尊重一下死者，信守你的承诺……“任我支配”。我在回忆我干你的样子。

库路芬：……第一次见到兴趣如此恶劣的死者。

_（他的尾音消失在有些急促的喘息声中，因为你把手放在下腹已经因为兴奋而略略抬起头的性器上。你觉得视线有些模糊，周围一片叶子落在草地上的声音都清晰可闻，却并不会让你分心）_

芬罗德：（感到一阵阵的颤栗，自己的声音也变得有些嘶哑）如果有路过的人看到这个场景会觉得十分有趣吧。看着你一边抚慰自己，一边念着已经死去的人的名字，求他原谅你……

库路芬：我从未对所做的感到后悔。

芬罗德：（在快要达到极限时停下手上的动作，反而去抚摸大腿内侧的皮肤和肌肉的形状）……求他不要停下来。

库路芬：你也有感觉，自己也不好受吧。

芬罗德：没错。

库路芬：这就是你的问题所在，总是做一些对自己无益、又……

_（你重新开始套弄起来，戏弄了对方一段时间，直到自己也坚持不住释放出来。高潮之后的身体很快觉得寒冷，你爬上岸，懒洋洋地让太阳晒干，有一句没一句地聊着些以前的事情。直到太阳开始西斜，你整理好衣着，牵着马来到一座小山丘上，看着暗红色的太阳渐渐把自己沉入群山间，浸入纳洛格河汹涌的波涛中。）_

库路芬：你要一直看到太阳落山为止？

芬罗德：不。我想回去了，我不太喜欢夕阳。（沉默了一会）……我爱你。

库路芬：哈？你脑子糊涂了吗？

 

**【选项** **A** **】只是想试着说一下这句话而已。**

**【选项** **B** **】只是想看看你的反应而已。**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

 

**第十二章** **March 10th**

芬罗德：只是想看看你的反应而已。

库路芬：你期待我说什么呢？爱这个词太好了，不适合我们。

芬罗德：我倒觉得“爱”的形式是多种多样的；不过讨论这些并没有意义。我想回去了。我感觉自己像一个孩童，不论在外面玩得多晚，最终还要回到她那里。

_（你披着余晖回到纳国斯隆德，吃了一顿简单的晚餐_ _——_ _闻到食物的气味你才明白什么叫做_ _“_ _饥饿_ _”_ _，就像尝到果酒的甜味你才想起了什么叫干渴。但时钟已经敲响了八下；你匆匆地向镜宫的方向走去。它比你上次来到这里的时候显得更加美丽而宏伟，光影描绘着它精巧的结构，像是会呼吸、会思考的生灵。）_

芬罗德：我不喜欢这样，这里太冷清了。我回来了，她理应欢迎我。

_（你伸手用力扯掉挂在四周的天鹅绒，一大片一大片的鲜红色滑落下来堆在地上。你走的太急切，甚至不小心被布料绊倒了，手掌撞在坚硬的平面上，那种疼痛富有生命力地弹跳着，让你伏在地上放声大笑起来）_

芬罗德：（一边笑一边喘着气）我怀疑我生前都没有过这么纯粹的快乐。

库路芬：在“如何享乐”这方面，你无疑比其他人更擅长。……能别让我做出这种奇怪的表情吗？

_（光线在六边镜面中不断反射，甚至让上方的水晶吊灯也如同被点亮起来一般闪耀着，你看到周围无数个重叠的影子交织闪动）_

芬罗德：（平复着呼吸，站了起来，转着圈环视四周）这里真美啊。

库路芬：你倒是开心，回来我要收拾这里的啊。

芬罗德：无所谓，反正也没有人会来。我死了之后，这里就变成不祥之所吧。能叫人过来奏乐吗？

库路芬：想都别想。

芬罗德：真是遗憾……我现在很想跳舞了。我们可以跳一夜！

库路芬：你怎么这么有精神啊？！

芬罗德：（完全没在听，已经自顾自地哼起一个三拍子的歌，踏着慢三步在地上转起了圈）

库路芬：我知道纳国斯隆德还有一个让人一见难忘的地方。

芬罗德：（停了下来，有些发晕）嗯？

_（你跟着_ _Curufin_ _的指示穿过曲折交叉的小径，来到一个更加幽深、似乎是收藏室一般的厅堂，其穹顶之上红宝石、蓝宝石、绿玉石、蛋白石和紫水晶按照星辰的位置排列，仿佛将星空收入一室之内。你进来的时候似乎感觉有些异样，但难以说出是因为什么）_

库路芬：Wilwarin, Telumendil，那个是Anarrima……你连星座的位置都不记得了吧？

芬罗德：这些倒记得，只是忘了和自己有关的事情。这些人造的星座，比真正的那些反倒更亮，正如幻想总比现实更加诱人。

库路芬：（语气中有些自豪）而且与Menelrond不同，没有借助迈雅的知识和力量。我也参与了这里的设计。

芬罗德：你也是不知谦虚，但这里的确让人印象深刻。

_（你向四周望去，每面墙壁周围都挂着一幅绘画，只有一面被绒布遮住了。）_

芬罗德：这是什么？

库路芬：一幅画像而已，给……上一任国王的。想看？

芬罗德：不想看。就让它这样好了，死者应该不受打扰。

库路芬：你看上去一点也没有不想被打扰的样子。

_（你的视线向下移去，看到一本书里夹着一张纸条）_

自由意志真的存在吗？

命运由个人的选择完成；即使受制于种种外力，个体仍然有选择的权力。

但做出某个选择，是因为我们自身的意愿，还是因为在被创造与一亚中、诞生于世的那一刻，我们就被赋予了某种“特性”：每个个体即使遵循自身的意愿进行选择，个体之间也能巧妙地相互影响、相互缠绕，如同每个声部按照事先写好的曲谱演奏，最终也可以奏出和谐的创世宏乐？

如果乐章的意志成为我们自己意志的一部分，那我们是否拥有自由？

**【系统提示：获得** **“Finrod** **的笔记** **”3** **】**

芬罗德：这些让人迷惑的内容又是什么？

库路芬：谁知道你生前为什么对哲学讨论有这样执着的热情，在我看来，思考这些只是浪费时间而已。玩够了的话，差不多可以把身体还给我了吧。

芬罗德：嗯……差不多也到时间了。

_（你有些恋恋不舍地重新变回游魂，离开身体的一瞬间，眼前闪过了类似的景象，在黎明到来前你自己的卧室中）_

库路芬：你已经准备好了？

芬罗德：嗯……差不多也到时间了。你来做什么？炫耀你的胜利吗？

库路芬：我无意致此。

芬罗德：但你背叛了我，这个事实无法改变。

库路芬：你为了一个人类的聘礼，唤醒了那个本来可以一直沉睡下去的誓言……你知道我会为了完成它做任何事。究竟是谁背叛了谁？

芬罗德：啊，我知道。我记得你在天鹅港是怎样毫不犹豫地对我拔出剑。

库路芬：你知道这一切最终会发生。

芬罗德：我知道最终的结果会是如此，此前发生的也只不过是虚妄的、无谓地消磨光阴，没有任何意义。

库路芬：（似乎如释重负地叹了口气）这把刀给你，我用它杀死过一头熊。它也会毫不犹豫地指向铸造它的人。祝你……好运。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Curufin** **的记忆碎片** **”3** **】**

_（你望向_ _Curufin_ _的眼睛。_

_游戏已经结束了；那里不再是曾经令你着迷的危险或谜题。_

_现在有另一种东西吸引你。_

_被自己发下的誓言驱逼，被自己的命运深缠，再也无法脱身的_ _……_ _绝望。_

_它宁静地攀附于人的内心，仿佛一个温柔的良夜。_

_而白昼之光总是被孤独、饥渴和黑暗所吸引。）_

芬罗德：我很抱歉。

库路芬：你有什么可道歉的？（语气有些古怪）那么再见了……Findarato。

芬罗德：！！

_（不知为何，你发现自己无法离开这里了，无论从哪个出口，都有一堵无形的墙挡住你的去路，而这次纳国斯隆德再也不能回应你的意志。）_

库路芬：我让Turko白天布置在四周的，这种符咒可以困住没有形体的游魂，但对生者没有影响。你留下来是一个威胁，Artaresto的事情证明了这一点。我曾经让你回去，（低声笑了起来），但和那时我让你留下来一样，你没有听从。我只能这么做；再见了，Findarato。

_（_ _Curufin_ _离开了，你身边只有一片黑暗寂静。）_

**_（你恨_ ** **_Curufin_ ** **_吗？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】恨**

**【选项** **B** **】不恨**

（本轮投票结果B）

**第十三章** **March 10th**

 

（黑暗席卷而上，将你带回了那里。

但和上次不同，这次是你身上是自己的血。

据说在死亡的时候，灵魂离开之前，先从肉体的感觉开始崩溃。

正因如此，生者才会极度恐惧、逃避死亡吧。

一开始你感觉疼痛难以忍受，整个世界都在微光中摇晃着，心脏急速跳动，把痛苦压送到四肢的每一个角落。你想叫喊出声，但喉咙里也只有一把一把的血沫，试图挣扎反而会使疼痛加剧，于是你只好让自己靠在冰冷的墙上。

镇静下来，你对自己说，就像你曾经对他们说过的那样。死亡比想象中更加漫长，但这其中有些技巧。试着跟随着疼痛的节拍小口地呼吸，去适应它，熟悉它。你做的很好。像奖赏一般，那些疼痛减轻了，一些感觉离开了你，连带着一些视觉。

生者猜测死亡的时候会出现幻象，和所爱之人重聚，或在幻梦中见到神的身姿。但对你来说那些都没有发生，你的眼前只有因为重伤形成的大面积的光斑。听觉比视觉晚一些离开，你一开始还能听见那个次生子女的抽泣，现在已经什么都听不见了。

“用泪水送别我，”你想，“用笑声迎接我，因我终将归来。”

接下来消失的是触觉、嗅觉和痛觉。你感觉轻松多了，身体和心情同时平静下来。仿佛最让人煎熬的时刻已经过去，接下来需要做的只有等待。

“既然白天已经使我疲倦，但愿星光中的夜晚亲切地包含我深深的渴念，如疲倦的孩子一般。”[1]

你在黑暗和寂静中等待着。）

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **关于死亡的回忆** **”2** **】**

_（你等待着。）_

芬罗德：是啊。当他站在我的城门前，从他提出那个交换的时候开始，我就已经隐约察觉到，这就是最后的结局了。

而从那时到现在，也只不过是一天虚妄的、形体上的快乐。

但正是那些无意义的激动与狂喜，才能让我对“活着”开始有了生动鲜明的实感。

因此即使是这样的结局，我对那个精灵，也并没有“恨”这种感情。

当然，也很难说有“爱”吧。

只是这次，我才是先背叛的那一方。

凯勒布理鹏：（推开门进来）您在吗？

芬罗德：我在这里。

凯勒布理鹏：（有些疑惑）昨天分别前，您让我今夜到这里来找您，究竟是因为……？

芬罗德：嗯……这里太安静了，总觉得有些寂寞。能陪我走出去吗？

凯勒布理鹏：啊？！

芬罗德：……抱歉啊。

凯勒布理鹏：没什么。说起来，您做出选择了吧？

芬罗德：嗯。不过选择之前没有存档点，总是有些不安。

凯勒布理鹏：没关系，这个选项是自动存档的。想看真结局的话，也有机会在普通结局之后返回这里。我的出场主要在另一个结局。

_（你附在_ _Celebrimbor_ _的身上，借助他的形体离开了这个厅堂。）_

芬罗德：我不想知道真相了。

凯勒布理鹏：这样……吗？（很难说是欣慰还是遗憾的语气）那您生前最后的愿望呢？

芬罗德：我不知道生前还有什么愿望，但现在我已经没有任何愿望了。

凯勒布理鹏：这样也好。那么这次事件结束之后，我也没必要继续留在这里了。我准备离开纳国斯隆德。

芬罗德：去哪里？

凯勒布理鹏：不知道。也许是西瑞安河口，或者和Gil-galad一样去巴拉尔岛？从那里开始，像我曾经对您讲过的那样，建立我自己的领土，人间的理型世界，能让美丽的事物恒久长存的长青之地。

芬罗德：我能看到你所描绘的图景，那一定是个极其辉煌的地方。愿你达成所望。

凯勒布理鹏：...谢谢您。那么您之后呢？

芬罗德：还没有想好。人类的语言里有一个词语，用于形容“过度快乐之后的疲倦”[2]....我现在很疲倦，无论生还是死对于我都过于沉重不堪了。我想要好好地休息一下。

凯勒布理鹏：……那么请至少留下来，迎接最后的结局吧。

芬罗德：嗯。

_（你一言不发地跟着_ _Celebrimbor_ _回到了城市上方，看着他与_ _Curufin_ _和_ _Celegorm_ _汇合，秘密召集人手，准备在黎明前向_ _Orodreth_ _发难。到了后半夜，_ _Orodreth_ _的门被敲响。他有些迷惑地走出来查看情况，瞬间一把剑就架在了他脖子上。）_

凯勒巩：别动，堂亲。我可是很想砍下去的，别引诱我这么做。

欧洛隹斯：（有些不知所措）Turkafinwe....你疯了吗？这不是个玩笑。我的卫队呢？

凯勒巩：（笑了起来）你的卫队？其中有多半是我们的人，还有一部分，已经让他们安静下来了。……哦，别这么看我，他们还活着。

欧洛隹斯：即使杀了我，纳国斯隆德也不会是你们的。

凯勒巩：要是想杀了你，你早就没有机会说话了。您是安全的，国王陛下……暂时。

欧洛隹斯：你们想要什么？

凯勒巩：我们从北方的敌人手中保护了你们，又阻止了你们像上任国王一样把自己送到敌人手中，但是你们想的是什么呢？将我们驱逐出境，甚至把利刃指向我们？真是知恩图报的洞穴精灵啊。

欧洛隹斯：原来我也只是猜测，但现在你的行动已经昭示了你们的背叛。

凯勒巩：一个国家的君王有义务引导他的臣民，做出正确的选择。这是我建议你做的，Artaresto，让你的人学会对Feanor的儿子们心怀感激。如果他们需要一些示范，不妨从让渡一部分权力开始。可能做到这些对你的要求也太高了，不过我保证，之后你再也不需要做什么了。

欧洛隹斯：即使我照做了，你们也不可能让我活下来吧。

凯勒巩：你可以不珍惜自己的生命，但你还有个年轻的女儿，她甚至都还没有机会拥有自己的家庭……

欧洛隹斯：（呼吸突然变得剧烈起来，似乎再也难以压制住愤怒）你们要对我的女儿做什么？

凯勒巩：如果你照做的话，我们会保证她平安无事。她还会睡上很长一段时间，什么也不会知道。

欧洛隹斯：你们的做法太无耻了，愧为Finwe的后人。

凯勒巩：弱肉强食，原本就是这个世界的规则。先进的文明总是让许多人忘记这一点。

欧洛隹斯：（深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛）好，我答应你。天亮了之后，我会让人们在大殿里集合。……但别忘了你们是被诅咒的，终将失去一切。

凯勒巩：（舔了舔嘴唇，笑了起来）我记得很清楚。

凯勒布理鹏：那么按照计划，我去Finduilas那里了。

欧洛隹斯：我没有看错，你果然是背叛者。我的剑当时应该挥下去的。

凯勒布理鹏：您现在已经没有机会了。

_（说完_ _Celebrimbor_ _就转身离开了，你跟着他）_

芬罗德：像是观赏精彩的戏剧一般。萤火的微光已经开始暗淡下去，清晨快要到来了。[3]我们现在去哪里？

凯勒布理鹏：我们去把睡美人叫醒吧。

 

（本章无选项）

 

[1]黑塞的诗again

[2]这个词是存在的，blase，一个让我难以忘怀的GRE单词

[3]哈姆雷特中鬼魂的台词

 

**第十四章** **March 12th**

_（第二天清晨，国王敲响了集会的钟声。_

_这里和你第一次来的时候一样挤满了人，但不同的是，当时的你满心疑惑，现在则是一种灰色的、接受一切，厌倦一切的心情。）_

欧洛隹斯：最近从西瑞安岛回来的人，带来了一些传言。关于我的两位堂亲，在当初Felagund王离去的时候所做所言，是在于背叛、出卖自己人。而据我所知，他们带来的人极大地增强了纳国斯隆德的实力，他们也日夜为了国家的安全巡游边境，因此我不愿意承认这些流言是真相。

_（站在人群前方的_ _Curufin_ _眯着眼睛，满意地看着_ _Orodreth_ _）_

欧洛隹斯：我不愿认同我的堂亲怀着任何邪恶的想法，也相信曾经在天鹅港的悲剧不会再度发生……直到昨天深夜，他们背弃了自己的忠诚，把剑指向你们的国王，暴露了想要侵吞这个国家的野心。

_（人群中响起一阵喧哗）_

凯勒巩：Artaresto……你在说什么？

库路芬：（似乎有些惊讶，但迅速地反应过来）自从Felagund王收留了我们这些北方的流亡者，我们便对这个国家心存感激，所做的微薄贡献也无需赘述。是的，我反对过Findarato，为了阻止已经被自己的荣誉感蒙蔽了理性的国王，将自己的臣民悉数送往安格班。这种做法也许会引起争议，Artaresto，但为了平息谣言，编造罪行强加于我们，这可不是一国之主的做法。你还有一个女儿……

_（_ _Finduilas_ _推开门走了进来，跟在她后面的是一列国王的亲兵，向两侧迅速包围了这里。他们按照_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _的计划早就应该被虚构的_ _“_ _守望平原上的异常动向_ _”_ _吸引，几日之后才会无功而返，但现在也及时赶了回来。）_

芬朵菈丝：不用担心我，父亲，我是安全的。

带领卫队的青年精灵：Guilin之子Gwindor，誓死保卫国王和公主的安全。

欧洛隹斯：昨夜，就在你们熟睡的时候，背叛已经发生了。

库路芬：谁来作证？

凯勒布理鹏：（高声）我愿作证。

_（你跟着_ _Celebrimbor_ _从人群后方走上前，人们自动让开一条道路）_

凯勒布理鹏：我的父亲和叔父已经被权力迷惑，北方的诅咒在他们身上应验了：亲族从此背信弃义，并且时时活在遭受背叛的恐惧中。

凯勒巩：Tyelpe！你在说什么胡话？

凯勒布理鹏：您和我的父亲早就密谋篡夺纳国斯隆德的王权，在昨夜逼迫国王服从于你们，甚至用无辜者的生命作为威胁，我看到了这一切，我的良知让我再也不能跟随你们的恶行了。

_（_ _Curufin_ _什么也没有说，但他眉头紧皱，嘴角的肌肉在微微颤抖，似乎也在极力控制着自己不做出任何明显的反应。过了一会儿，他才开口）_

库路芬：如果这是你认为的“恶行”，那么你也参与了其中。

凯勒布理鹏：在澳阔隆迪的时候我还太小，因此才会跟随您，让利刃上染上了自己同胞的血。但现在，我已经学会分辨正确和错误。辛姆拉德的子民！对自己领主的忠诚值得赞赏，但同为Iluvatar的子女，还有凌驾于忠诚之上的法律与准则。为了不再度重复过往的错误，如果你们对自己被要求做的恶行感到怀疑或愧疚，像我昨天说过的那样，你们仍然有机会，选择正义的一方。

库路芬：别忘了你们发誓效忠的对象！

凯勒布理鹏：邪恶的誓言不应被遵循；别忘了你们心中的高尚和荣誉！

_（这一次，没有人站在_ _Celegorm_ _与_ _Curufin_ _一方）_

芬罗德：（看来胜负已分了啊。）

NPC精灵5：处死背叛者！

_（他的喊声得到了许多人的响应，一些人走上来围住_ _Feanor_ _的儿子们，_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _抽出了剑。）_

欧洛隹斯：闹剧到此为止。你们中的一些也亲身听到了北方的诅咒：流同族人的血，只会让诅咒更快地降临于这个国家。如果你们真心忠于已逝的国王，后悔曾经背弃过他，那么便听从我的领导。

库路芬：（冷笑了出来）Artaresto……你比看上去更聪明一些。

欧洛隹斯：（面无表情）Turkafinwe和Curufinwe将离开这个国家，一刻也不准多留。纳国斯隆德与Feanor的儿子间，从此再无任何情谊！那些真心为自己的错误悔过的人可以留下，我将对忠诚正直的人一视同仁。

库路芬：（又恢复了他平日冷静的语调，高声宣示）选择留下的人，从此东贝尔兰的城门将永远对你们关闭，Feanaro儿子们的领土上再无你们立足之处。你也一样，Tyelperinquar。我收回给你的名字，你从此与Feanaro家族再无关联。

凯勒布理鹏：我也不会再称您为我的父亲了。

库路芬：很好。（收剑入鞘）我们走吧，Turko。

凯勒巩：（望着Orodreth，双眼露出了威慑的凶光）如你所愿！

_（人们向两侧躲闪开，鄙夷地看着他们。你注视着_ _Celegorm_ _，_ _Curufin_ _和_ _Huan_ _的背影渐渐消失，清晨的薄雾渐渐散去，这将又是一个美丽的晴天。）_

芬罗德：这就是结局了吗？

_（人群渐渐散去了。你走上层层台阶，绕到石质的王座背后，本来应该悬挂着画像的画框是空着的。你在其中找到了一张纸条。）_

究竟是我们需要这座城市，还是这座城市需要我们鲜活的灵魂？这些问题现在已经不重要了。

她诞生于渴望，被秘密、黑暗、绝望所养育生长，从我们扭曲的感情中汲取养分，紧紧地附着于我们每个人的灵魂之上，我们就再也无法离开这里。

但这是我自己做出的选择。

我不憎恨任何人，也不为死亡感到遗憾。

我厌倦了光，也厌倦了黑暗；厌倦了生命，也厌倦了死亡。

我们为了乐园的一隅，放弃了彼岸的天堂。

这里将是我们最后的归所。

**【系统提示：获得** **“Finrod** **的笔记** **”4** **】**

 

芬罗德：我明白了。

为什么我会回到这里……以及接下来我要做什么。

这并不难，只是更长时间的等待而已。

 

\-----------------------------------

（推荐BGM：《虚ろな月の下で》http://music.163.com/song/26111676?userid=292178778）

 

_（很久以后，你在多瑞亚斯见到_ _Curufin_ _的时候，他已经身受重伤，濒临死亡。你走过去，居高临下地看着他）_

芬罗德：呀。好久不见。

库路芬：（听到声音艰难地睁开眼睛）是……你？

芬罗德：真是悲惨的姿态呢。

库路芬：不可能……你是怎么离开的？难道纳国斯隆德已经？Artaresto……

芬罗德：纳国斯隆德还很好……至少现在。我也是会吸取教训的啊，你扔下一个鱼饵，后面一定有一个鱼钩。不过这次先背叛的是我。

库路芬：我后来明白了。是Tyelpe让你拖住我的吧？

芬罗德：正确。我让他当晚去那里找我，借助生者的形体，我就可以离开了。

库路芬：你怎么确定是那里？

芬罗德：姑且想了几个地方，不过既然那里是你参与的设计，相比会有特殊的意义吧。把我作为你的收藏品的一部分，真是可怕的爱啊。

库路芬：少自作多情了。

芬罗德：你都快说不出话了，还要反驳我吗？

库路芬：（吐出一口血，瞪着你）……

芬罗德：你接下来要去哪里？

库路芬：我还有什么……选择？（闭上眼睛，苦笑着说）多半是永恒的黑暗吧。

芬罗德：对你的兄弟们那么没有信心么？

库路芬：不可能的。

芬罗德：你当初就知道不可能吧。

库路芬：（似乎有了些精神）别怪我，你这个自杀的疯子。

芬罗德：不然你跟我回去吧，“不死之国”，虽然差不多也是地狱，不过没那么黑。

库路芬：……（沉默了很久）你还恨我吗？

芬罗德：之前是不恨的，现在想想大概也有一些。

库路芬：那就趁现在报仇吧，即使是游魂，让一把刀扎到这里总是可以办到的？

芬罗德：没恨到想杀你的地步。

库路芬：你看看周围……尸体……有些多半是你的远亲。

芬罗德：报仇的权利属于灰精灵而不是我。别以为我不知道你在想什么，死亡的过程很痛苦吗？想让我帮你解脱吗？怎么可能让你那么轻松。

库路芬：（冷笑了一下，头转到另一边，背对着你）是有点疼……随你吧。

芬罗德：（坐了下来）我全部都记起来了，包括我在蜗惑斯岛的时候。死亡的过程很慢，很疼，每一秒钟比一个世纪还要长。一开始我的意识模糊，出现了许多幻象，那些快乐的记忆似乎永远离开了我的身体，我感到寒冷、孤独、绝望。我听见我的呼吸慢慢消失，感到我血管里的血液怎样如同严冬封冻的西瑞安河一般停下来……喂，你还有意识吗？认真一点听啊。

_（你看着那个精灵的眼睛闭上了，呼吸微弱到无法察觉）_

芬罗德：这么快就坚持不住了啊，真是没趣。

_（用自己不存在的嘴唇轻轻地按到对方依然温热的嘴唇上）_

芬罗德：但是我会一直陪你，到最后一刻。

 

**【** **Normal End** **：不死之国】**

**Till Death Reunites Us**

**_【想返回存档点，进入_ ** **_TE_ ** **_线吗？】_ **

**【选项** **A** **】想**

**【选项** **B** **】还是算了**

（本轮投票结果A）


	3. CH 13-23 True Ending Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Ending: 人間楽園 Paradise of this world

**第十三章（** **TE** **线）** **March 14th**

（黑暗席卷而上，将你带回了那里。

但和上次不同，这次是你身上是自己的血。

据说在死亡的时候，灵魂离开之前，先从肉体的感觉开始崩溃。

正因如此，生者才会极度恐惧、逃避死亡吧。

一开始你感觉疼痛难以忍受，整个世界都在微光中摇晃着，心脏急速跳动，把痛苦压送到四肢的每一个角落。你想叫喊出声，但喉咙里也只有一把一把的血沫，试图挣扎反而会使疼痛加剧，于是你只好让自己靠在冰冷的墙上。

镇静下来，你对自己说，就像你曾经对他们说过的那样。死亡比想象中更加漫长，但这其中有些技巧。试着跟随着疼痛的节拍小口地呼吸，去适应它，熟悉它。你做的很好。像奖赏一般，那些疼痛减轻了，一些感觉离开了你，连带着一些视觉。但你依然能够听见。

_这是你自己的选择。那个声音说。_

对，这是我自己的选择。但它究竟是出于我自己的意志，还是我的意志中不受个体的“自我”对死亡的恐惧所影响，被某种更高的力量所驱动的部分？

“我”是谁？或者说，哪一部分，是我？

_死亡不是结束，而是开始。_

开始？什么的开始？

_你渴望的一切。_

我渴望的一切已经都得到了。

_所以才会如此轻易地厌倦。_

所以才会像现在这样厌倦一切。但很快，一切都将结束了。一部分的我会死去……

另一部分将归来。）

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **关于死亡的回忆** **”2** **】**

芬罗德：是这样吗。

我曾经无惧死亡；未来对于我而言仅仅是等待展演的画卷。但当我产生了“活着”的实感，心中燃起对生的渴求时，却被抛弃在黑暗和绝望中。我本可以平静安详地迎接自己的结局，却在绝望和留恋中被推入深渊。

促成这一切发生的人，应当为此付出代价。

凯勒布理鹏：（推开门进来）您在吗？

芬罗德：我在这里。

凯勒布理鹏：（有些疑惑）昨天分别前，您让我今夜到这里来找您，究竟是因为……？

芬罗德：Curvo在周围放了某种符咒，把我困在了这里，我需要借助生者的形体才能离开。

凯勒布理鹏：（苦笑）……像是那个人会做出来的事情。

_（你附在_ _Celebrimbor_ _的身上，借助他的形体离开了这个厅堂。）_

芬罗德：抱歉啊。

凯勒布理鹏：……为什么要道歉？

芬罗德：让你等了这么久。

凯勒布理鹏：（声音微微颤抖，似乎有种抑制不住的兴奋）您……记起来了吗？

芬罗德：只想起来一些。不过，我回到游戏中来了。

让各位久等了，我们的回合才刚刚开始。

_（黑暗消隐，周围变成了纳国斯隆德城门附近的平原。你骑在马上，向城门望去，似乎在等待着什么。_ _Celebrimbor_ _牵着另一匹马在你身后。）_

凯勒布理鹏：请允许我追随您一同前去。

芬罗德：（微笑了起来）回去吧。这条路的尽头只有死亡，而你的道路会比我更长远。

凯勒布理鹏：如果这是您所说的命运，请让我与您一同承担。我从不畏惧死亡——

芬罗德：（语气温和，却带着不容置疑的命令）回去，Tyelpe。

凯勒布理鹏：难道您怀疑我对您的忠诚……和爱？我可以为您做任何事情。（急切地）我现在明白了，什么才是完美的、永恒的，能支撑我活下去的东西，您让我知道了生命的意义。我不是手上没有沾过血的小孩子，只要您希望，我随时都可以让您从那个誓言中解脱出来！如果您厌倦了这里，我也可以追随您去任何地方。

芬罗德：我不怀疑。因此我才让你回去……等着我。

凯勒布理鹏：……这是？！

芬罗德：我会回来的，还有一些事情需要完成。相信我。

凯勒布理鹏：我相信您。可是我不明白……

芬罗德：Turkafinwe和Curufinwe策动我的人民背离我，Artaresto很早之前就开始与他们共谋，Finduilas和Gil-galad也参与了他们父亲的谋划。

（交谈声和马蹄声越来越近）

他们来了，我要走了。如果你爱着我，就留下来，为我复仇。

凯勒布理鹏：（痛苦地）我爱您。

芬罗德：这样就对了。……我也是。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Celebrimbor** **的记忆碎片** **”3** **】**

 

凯勒布理鹏：那么您之前的愿望？

 

**_（要为自己的死亡复仇，处死_ ** **_Celegorm_ ** **_和_ ** **_Curufin_ ** **_吗？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】要！** **^q^**

**【选项** **B** **】はい！** **^q^**

**【选项** **C** **】** **YES** **！** **^q^**

 

**第十四章（** **TE** **线）** **July 10th**

芬罗德：我想起了死亡，想起了眼看着自己生命逐渐流逝的痛苦。我默默地忍受着，心里却在问：为什么？为什么Eru要为祂心爱的子女创造痛苦？我们所做的牺牲、我们承受的苦难和悲伤究竟有何意义？

然后我的痛苦减轻了，因为我每一秒都比上一刻更接近死亡。我发现如果没有痛苦，那么死亡是无足轻重的事情。正如没有悲伤，快乐也将平淡无味。没有战争，就再也没有和平的可贵。Arda篇章的海洋如果没有惊涛骇浪，也就不值得传唱，甚至不值得被创造、存在于世。

痛苦赋予了一切存在以意义。

因此我回来了，我不会做什么来减少我的痛苦，以及……其他人的痛苦。我渴望的是复仇，我会让它发生。

我来让纳国斯隆德的故事延续下去，我将给它意义。

 

 

_（你跟着_ _Celebrimbor_ _回到了城市上方，看着他与_ _Curufin_ _和_ _Celegorm_ _汇合，秘密召集人手，准备在黎明前向_ _Orodreth_ _发难。随后_ _Celebrimbor_ _带人前往_ _Finduilas_ _的住处，按计划她此刻应该在安眠药物的作用下睡得很熟，而_ _Celebrimbor_ _带人看守住他，作为_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _威胁_ _Orodreth_ _的筹码。但在_ _Celebrimbor_ _的干预下，此刻她清醒得很，面色苍白，但并不显得很慌张。_

_Gwindor_ _通过_ _Celebrimbor_ _的情报，带着之前假装_ _“_ _巡视边境_ _”_ _实际就在纳国斯隆德周围的树林中潜伏的卫队赶来。他不情愿地带着一队卫兵守在这里，而剩下的人跟随_ _Celebrimbor_ _去营救国王_ _——_ _你看出_ _Gwindor_ _对_ _Celebrimbor_ _还是不甚信任，只是因为情势所迫，只有_ _Celebrimbor_ _去才不会引起_ _Feanor_ _儿子们的警惕，从而做出威胁国王生命的极端行为。）_

 

_（你们来到_ _Orodreth_ _的住所，看着_ _Celebrimbor_ _和_ _Celegorm_ _、_ _Curufin_ _汇合。时间已经是后半夜，_ _Orodreth_ _的门被敲响。他有些迷惑地走出来查看情况，瞬间一把剑就架在了他脖子上。）_

_（不知道为什么，也许是出于想要亲手复仇的心理，你附在了_ _Orodreth_ _身上，在他刚刚醒来还来不及思考的时候暂时压制了他的意识，控制了_ _Orodreth_ _的身体。身体再次变得沉重，你感到架在喉咙上的利刃。）_

 

凯勒巩：别动，堂亲。我可是很想砍下去的，别引诱我这么做。

芬罗德：（试图让自己的声音听起来惊惶不安）Turkafinwe……你疯了吗？我的卫队呢？

凯勒巩：（笑了起来）你的卫队？其中有多半是我们的人，还有一部分，已经让他们安静下来了。……哦，别这么看我，他们还活着。

芬罗德：即使杀了我，纳国斯隆德也不会是你们的。

凯勒巩：要是想杀了你，你早就没有机会说话了。您是安全的，国王陛下……暂时。

芬罗德：你们想要什么？

凯勒巩：我们从北方的敌人手中保护了你们，又阻止了你们像上任国王一样把自己送到敌人手中，但是你们想的是什么呢？将我们驱逐出境，甚至把利刃指向我们？真是知恩图报的洞穴精灵啊。

芬罗德：你的行动已经昭示了你们的背叛。

凯勒巩：一个国家的君王有义务引导他的臣民，做出正确的选择。这是我建议你做的，Artaresto，让你的人学会对Feanor的儿子们心怀感激。如果他们需要一些示范，不妨从让渡一部分权力开始。可能做到这些对你的要求也太高了，不过我保证，之后你再也不需要做什么了。

芬罗德：即使我照做了，你们也不可能让我活下来吧。

凯勒巩：你可以不珍惜自己的生命，但你还有个年轻的女儿，她甚至都还没有机会拥有自己的家庭……

芬罗德：你们要对Finduilas做什么？

凯勒巩：如果你照做的话，我们会保证她平安无事。她还会睡上很长一段时间，什么也不会知道。

芬罗德：原来这就是你们的计划。

凯勒巩：（觉得对方的反应有些奇怪）什么？

芬罗德：（深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛）好，我答应你。天亮了之后，我会让人们在大殿里集合。……但别忘了你们是被诅咒的，终将失去一切。

凯勒巩：（舔了舔嘴唇，笑了起来）我记得很清楚。

 

_（在_ _Celegorm_ _因为计划顺利而略微失去警戒的一瞬间，你抓住剑刃，硬生生地推开了_ _Celegorm_ _的剑_ _——_ _你感觉精钢几乎已经抵在了骨头上，鲜血一团一团地涌出来，但你没有松手，直到侧身绕开剑锋，让那利刃再也无法危及到你_ _——_ _或者说_ _Orodreth——_ _的生命。而_ _Celebrimbor_ _适时发出了讯号。）_

 

凯勒布理鹏：保护国王！辛姆拉德的子民！对自己领主的忠诚值得赞赏，但同为Iluvatar的子女，还有凌驾于忠诚之上的法律与准则。

库路芬：你在说什么——

 

_（现场陷入了混战。一些跟随旧辛姆拉德领主的人们纷纷倒戈，加入纳国斯隆德的卫队，把刀剑指向最后一批_ _Feanor_ _家族顽固不化的追随者。_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _似乎很快就从计划变动的震惊中恢复过来，试图从混乱中逃脱。他们尽管英勇，但仍力不敌众。你并没有参与，而是在一旁注视着，一些血溅到你身上。_

_纳国斯隆德的卫队每个隧道涌入，封住了试图篡夺者们的道路。很快，深夜的政变就被平定下来。所有叛乱者被当场处决，而_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _则被压到纳国斯隆德深处的一间密室。一些人在清理刚刚狭小的、亲族相残的_ _“_ _战场_ _”_ _，你简单地包扎了一下手，披了一件外套，作为裁决者，走近纳国斯隆德地下无尽的黑暗中。）_

_（房间里只有一盏灯，悬在头顶，投下惨白的光。你走了进去，屋里除了_ _Feanor_ _的儿子们，只有押送叛乱者的卫兵、四五个国王的亲信和_ _Celebrimbor_ _。）_

 

凯勒巩：Tyelpe，你在做什么！

凯勒布理鹏：您和我的父亲早就密谋篡夺纳国斯隆德的王权，在刚刚逼迫国王服从于你们，甚至用无辜者的生命作为威胁，我看到了这一切，我的良知让我再也不能跟随你们的恶行了。

_（_ _Curufin_ _什么也没有说，但他眉头紧皱，嘴角的肌肉在微微颤抖，似乎也在极力控制着自己不做出任何明显的反应。过了一会儿，他才开口）_

库路芬：如果这是你认为的“恶行”，那么你也参与了其中。

凯勒布理鹏：在澳阔隆迪的时候我还太小，因此才会跟随您，让利刃上染上了自己同胞的血。但现在，我已经学会分辨正确和错误。

NPC精灵5：Turkafinwe和Curufinwe，之前煽动人们反对第一任国王，现在又把剑指向您，意欲篡权，这样的叛国罪不可宽恕。

NPC精灵6：我也认为应处死他们。同时，Tyelperinquar也不值得信任。背叛的血液流在他的家族中。

NPC精灵7：我们等待您的裁决。

_（被用作审判室的狭小房间中，所有的目光都投向了你。）_

芬罗德：闹剧到此为止。你们中的一些也亲身听到了北方的诅咒：流同族人的血，只会让诅咒更快地降临于这个国家。

库路芬：（冷笑了出来）Artaresto……你比看上去更聪明一些。

_（你看向了_ _Celebrimbor_ _，不确定他是否明白了你的意图。但随后他用坚定的注视回应了你，你确信他已经明白了现在你是谁，将要做什么，以及_ _……_ _他需要做什么。）_

NPC精灵6：我王，我不认为这样是明智的——

芬罗德：（打断了他）Turkafinwe和Curufinwe将离开这个国家，一刻也不准多留。

_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _向前走去，他呼吸急促，握剑的手微微发抖。守卫不情愿地让开，以为他要执行国王的命令，割断束缚着父亲和叔父双手的绳子。_

_他走了过去，抬头看了你一眼，然后用剑划开了_ _Curufin_ _的喉咙。动脉血喷涌而出，溅在皮肤上、金属上、墙壁上，顺着衣服的褶皱流淌而下，在倒下的_ _Curufin_ _身旁汇成一片。_

_在所有人_ _——_ _包括_ _Celegorm_ _都被这一过于血腥、过于轻易的弑父场景震惊的时候，又是新的血红的喷泉，另一具身体倒地的声音。狭小的空间挤满了明亮的红色，像是心脏饱饮了血液，变得温热和鲜活起来。直到最后，伤口渐渐干涸，只有从红色垂下的剑尖滴下的细微声响。_

_生命被沉默取代。没有人说话。）_

芬罗德：（声音轻柔）天啊。

凯勒布理鹏：（浑身是血，在你面前单膝跪下）我永远忠于纳国斯隆德的国王……唯一的国王。

我是未成年的时候手上就沾了血的人，我早已生活在诅咒之下，不介意再多加一个诅咒。

_（其他人似乎有些畏惧地朝远离_ _Celebrimbor_ _的地方挪了挪）_

芬罗德：如我所说的，Turkafinwe和Curufinwe因为叛国的罪行，被驱逐出这个国家，没有任何人跟随他们，知道他们的去向。这就是今天夜里所发生的事情。

现在你们可以回去了，明早要召开集会。

卫兵：……知道了。

NPC精灵5：（看着地上一片狼藉）需要喊人来处理……

芬罗德：不必。

_（房间里的人离开了，只剩下两具尸体。你扶起_ _Celebrimbor_ _，他手上的血也沾到了你的手上。你吻了他，在他的嘴唇上尝到了甜腥的味道。）_

芬罗德：（轻声）这一定很难。

凯勒布理鹏：没有想象得那么难。

_（你再次吻了他，这次持续的时间很久，你用手温存地抚摸他的脑后和脖颈，动作带着呵护，像是抚摸一只猫。）_

芬罗德：我大概很快就要离开这个身体了，Artaresto还不知道发生了什么。

凯勒布理鹏：我可以向他解释他在混乱中受了伤，记忆暂时受到了影响。

芬罗德：这听起来不令人信服。

凯勒布理鹏：是的。……我好奇为什么？如果您的目的是复仇，为什么现在不……？

芬罗德：即使我们现在就能杀掉Artaresto和Finduilas，那么纳国斯隆德呢？所有人会像种子一样飘向贝尔兰各地。不，这不会是它的结局。

凯勒布理鹏：（叹了口气）那么接下来应该怎么做？

 

**【选项** **A】离开纳国斯隆德。**

**【选项** **B】继续留下来寻找时机。**

  
（本轮投票结果B）

 

**第十五章** **July 11th**

 

芬罗德：留在这里，寻找时机。

凯勒布理鹏：好吧。但兔死狗烹、鸟尽弓藏，是当权者一贯的行事手段，而我这张弓甚至都不是Artaresto自己所造的。我恐怕这并不是正确的选择。

芬罗德：有一点我一直不明白……之前我跟着Artaresto，可以算是掌握了他的所有行动，但仍然没有发现他什么时候、从哪里召集来这么多人。Turkafinwe和Curufinwe也一定派人监视着他——他不可能逃过这么多视线送出消息。他是怎么做到的？

凯勒布理鹏：（摇了摇头）简直像是有成百上千个看不见的鬼魂帮助他……也许是通过纳国斯隆德的地道？

芬罗德：我了解纳国斯隆德的构造，这不可能。

凯勒布理鹏：看来我们只能在接下来继续调查了。

 

_（你和_ _Celebrimbor_ _回到城市上方，简单清洗了一下血迹，然后离开了_ _Orodreth_ _的身体。你看着_ _Celebrimbor_ _向_ _Orodreth_ _解释刚刚发生的一切，后者半信半疑，但一如既往地沉默，不做任何评论。_

_但是你见过_ _……_ _在你的记忆深处，你见过你的兄弟鲜少出现的愤怒，强烈的情感爆发。那是在光荣之战刚刚结束的时候，全贝尔兰为胜利欢呼，只有少数人为失去的亲人而哭泣，他们的悲恸在历史中不足一提。_ _Orodreth_ _在西瑞安岛一役中受的重伤刚刚痊愈，但失去妻子给他留下的看不见的伤口仍然在渗着血。）_

欧洛隹斯：我受够了……我不会再回去了。

芬罗德：那么你要去哪儿呢？多索尼安？西瑞安岛怎么办？

欧洛隹斯：去他妈的多索尼安和西瑞安岛！该死的北方防线！塔是你建的，凭什么让我为它牺牲？（啜泣起来）我受够了，我会带着Finduilas和Gil-galad离开，去南边，去海港，远离战争，远离一切。哦，伊露维塔……我不知道怎么办，没有她我怎么继续活下去……

芬罗德：（声音轻柔但坚定）你不能。你还有你的人民和你的责任。

欧洛隹斯：（冲上去揪住对方的衣领）那是你的人民和你的责任！你抛下了他们，你把责任推给了我！

芬罗德：是你自愿承担的。

欧洛隹斯：（喘着气）是啊……不是。是你让我自愿承担的。（松开了手，后退了几步）你让我这么做的。曾经我爱戴你，现在我鄙夷你。我那时和其他人一样，被对你的爱困住了，愿意做任何你要求的事情。

芬罗德：我关心你，像关心我的其他亲人一样。Artaresto，我为你的损失感到遗憾……

欧洛隹斯：你会为任何人感到悲伤吗？任何为你牺牲的人，甚至你自己？

芬罗德：……

欧洛隹斯：我了解你，我的兄弟。这就是为什么我憎恨你。愿我们永不再见。

 

（青灰色的乌云如同被碰倒的被子中的液体一般被洒在天上，周围变成了雷雨之夜。闪电时不时划过北方的长空，照亮了纳国斯隆德城门前、从骤火之战一片狼藉的战场上撤退的败军。这是你和你的兄弟几百年后的第一次重逢，在如拳头般砸下的暴雨中。）

欧洛隹斯：Angarato和Aikanaro死去了。多索尼安失守。Artanis很长一段时间都不知所踪……

芬罗德：看来Arafinwe的子女中现在只有我们两个了，我们两个受诅咒的兄弟。

欧洛隹斯：是啊，受诅咒的命运让我们重聚。像我小时候愚蠢的愿望一样，我们真的永远被困在一起了。

**【系统提示：获得** **“** **与** **Orodreth** **的记忆碎片** **”2** **】**

 

_（次日。国王召开了集会，夜间发生的小骚动很快就被平息了下来，人们得知的消息是_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _因为叛国罪行而被连夜驱逐出境，再也不许踏入纳国斯隆德半步。危及国家安全的人已经被处决，而悔改的人仍然可以留下_ _——_ _这个决断既公平又大快人心。_

 

_但你发现你无法再接近_ _Orodreth_ _了，似乎他随身带着驱赶恶灵的盐和香草。你想大概是昨夜的遭遇让他又想起之前_ _Gil-galad_ _之前对_ _Finduilas_ _所说的，_ _“_ _亡灵带着荆棘之冠，从地狱返回人间_ _”_ _。从此你不仅无法再借用他的身体，甚至无法接近他或者听到他和其他人的谈话。_

 

_平静的一个月过去了。一天你从_ _Celebrimbor_ _处得知，_ _Orodreth_ _接到了一封北方来的信。）_

 

Artaresto：

 

作为Feanor家族在贝尔兰的领导者之一，我首先为Turkafinwe和Curufinwe在贵国的卑劣行径向你致以歉意，虽然我们深知他们所造成的损害绝非简单的道歉可以弥补。

Turkafinwe和Curufinwe的个人所为绝不代表Feanaro 家族对纳国斯隆德的立场，我们愿意为贵国提供一切我们能力范围之内的帮助。尽管背叛的种子早就被撒在了我们之中，我们仍诚恳地希望驻守贝尔兰、抗击黑暗大敌的要塞之间不会产生隔阂与芥蒂；因我们每一次互相猜忌都会为那地底的魔鬼增添势力，使我们之前所有的牺牲徒劳无功。

以上是辛姆林的领主出于职责所言。而我个人还有一个不情之请。我的三弟和五弟自从离开贵国后再无音讯，他们尽管行径可鄙、抛弃了自己的荣誉和尊严，但仍然是我的血亲。如果你能体恤这份心情，允许我前来纳国斯隆德寻找他们的行踪，我将感激不尽。我将独自前来，不带任何随从与护卫，不会对贵国造成任何威胁。

祝你一切安好。

 

Kanafinwe

敬上

 

凯勒布理鹏：Artaresto寻求我的意见，问我是否要拒绝Kanafinwe入境？

 

**【选项** **A** **】允许** **Kanafinwe** **入境。**

**【选项** **B** **】拒绝** **Kanafinwe** **入境。**

 

（本轮投票结果A）

 

**第十六章** **July 12th**

芬罗德：这是Artaresto私下和你说的？

凯勒布理鹏：信是今天早上寄到的，Artaresto在晨会上提到了这件事。当然，大多数人的意见是反对，认为纳国斯隆德不应该与Feanor的儿子们有任何来往。会议结束之后，他又咨询了我的建议。

芬罗德：我对Kanafinwe没有记忆了，不过以你们家族人的行事方式，恐怕他根本不会等回信就直接出发了吧。

凯勒布理鹏：（苦笑）是这样。我对Artaresto也是这么说的。

芬罗德：我关心的是，为什么Artaresto要征求你的建议？

凯勒布理鹏：或许他觉得我更了解我的叔父们？或者是他需要我来应对Kanafinwe？

芬罗德：可能吧。但我总觉得事情的进展令人担忧。

 

_（_ _Maglor_ _果然很快就到了，速度快的像是根本不在乎_ _Orodreth_ _有没有回信。鉴于之前_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _所为，纳国斯隆德与_ _Feanor_ _诸子情势仍很紧张，这次_ _Maglor_ _的来访十分低调，他也正如承诺所言没有带任何人。他到来之后只与_ _Orodreth_ _、_ _Celebrimbor_ _和少数国王内阁成员单独会晤。_

_你依然无法接近_ _Orodreth_ _，但所幸这是一次正式会议，地点不再处于纳国斯隆德地底深处的小房间，参与者讨论的音量也足够让你在一定距离内听到一些对话。）_

 

梅格洛尔：我为那两个愚蠢的弟弟所为，以及他们对贵国造成的损失，表示真诚的歉意。

欧洛隹斯：辛姆林默许了他们的行为。

梅格洛尔：这里哪里的传言？事实绝非如此。之前他们的任何行动都未曾通知我们，我和我的兄长又把所有的注意力都投向了北方防线……（沉痛地叹了口气）等到我们注意到南方的骚乱时，那封求娶Luthien的信已经到了Thingol手中。我们命令他们停止这些恶行，但他们丝毫不理会。这或许也是因为在他们小时我的疏于管教吧，但现在，一个成年人能为另一个成年人承担的责任是有限的。

欧洛隹斯：请允许我对你的话保留质疑，堂亲。但那些都过去了，我的长兄……（声音哽咽了一下）Findarato已经魂归西方。

梅格洛尔：我此次前来也是为了表达对他诚挚的哀悼。

欧洛隹斯：还有呢？

梅格洛尔：我的两个弟弟在离开纳国斯隆德之后就失去了行踪，已经一个月杳无音讯，我也……做好了最坏的打算。但我仍抱有一丝希望，也许有人看到他们离去的方向，或者附近有他们留下的踪迹，我好继续搜索。

欧洛隹斯：尽管我和Turkafinwe、Curufinwe已经毫无情谊可言，但我……理解你的心情。最多三天，你可以在不引起混乱和恐慌的前提下在附近搜查。

梅格洛尔：感谢你的慷慨。

欧洛隹斯：另外我想知道，你之前所言……是代表你个人，还是辛姆林的意见？我并不想从Feanaro家另一个领导者处听到不同的答案。

梅格洛尔：我的兄长更关心北方的战事，东贝尔兰各领地的外交由我全权负责，这你尽可放心。Maitimo事务繁忙，没有时间了解所有细枝末节。我和他的目标是一样的，我们想要的是联合各艾尔达与人类领土、向黑暗大敌发起战争，他会理解我为此采取的政策。我们对纳国斯隆德的内政既不关心，更不会干涉；只希望当战争真正开始的时候，纳国斯隆德也会履行它的承诺。

欧洛隹斯：我听到了。

梅格洛尔：我还想与我的侄子单独叙叙旧。

_（过了一会儿，门开了，_ _Orodreth_ _和其他人纷纷离开，你趁机进入了房间，看到_ _Maglor_ _坐在_ _Celebrimbor_ _对面。或许因为血缘关系、以及都是典型的诺多相貌，他看上去和_ _Curufinwe_ _有些相像，却显得亲和友善许多。）_

梅格洛尔：（语气温和）Tyelpe，你是否有什么苦衷，让你不能告诉我全部的事实？

凯勒布理鹏：（摇摇头）没有。

梅格洛尔：（压低声音，身体前倾压在桌子上）我并不完全信任Artaresto所说。我想知道，Turko和Curvo下落不明，是否是因为Artaresto下令……处决了他们？

凯勒布理鹏：（声音听起来很吃惊）啊……不可能。怎么会？我只听见他让父亲和三伯离开。你是说他们已经……

梅格洛尔：不要慌张，这只是我无根据的猜测。你亲眼看到他们离开的吗？

凯勒布理鹏：我看到他们离开了，但并没有跟随他们，我不知道后来……接到您的信之后我也在周围搜索了一番，但并没有什么收获。Eru啊！

梅格洛尔：（靠回椅子上）这种可能性应该不大，即使发生了，Artaresto也没有理由隐瞒，毕竟他们做出了那样的愚行。

凯勒布理鹏：我本应和父亲一同离开，但……我无法认同他和三伯不正义的行为。

梅格洛尔：没关系。不过说到底，正义的标准取决于立场。他们当初尽管愚蠢，但行为与我们的目标是一致的。你选择了和Curvo……和我们不同的立场，我不会责备你，你也要理解我站在我的立场所做出的决定——Maitimo不能失去纳国斯隆德的支持。你可以抛弃你的父名，但你安然无恙地站在这里，仍然是因为你的身份带给你整个东贝尔兰的保护。现在你做出了自己的选择， 恐怕我也无法继续保护你了。

凯勒布理鹏：二伯，我没有太理解您的意思。

梅格洛尔：（挥挥手）我没什么别的意思，只是因为Turko和Curvo，还有今天见到你，变得有点感伤。

凯勒布理鹏：接下来几天我可以和您共同搜索，还有一些从辛姆拉德来的人也可以帮忙……

梅格洛尔：或许吧。（手撑着桌子站了起来）如果没有结果，那么我也不能再追究什么了，现在和之后都无能为力。（你注意到他的眼眶有些红，几乎快要落下泪来）一如啊，我怀念以前在维林诺的那些日子。如果你还有机会见到Curvo和Turko，告诉他们我很想念他们，还有所有过去的时光。

_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _也站起身，_ _Maglor_ _走过去给了他一个拥抱。接下来几天的搜索必然没有得到任何消息，当夜在场的人都说_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _离开了，从此和纳国斯隆德没有任何联络。）_

 

_————————————————_

 

Maglor三天之后就离开了。之后不久，你再也找不到Celebrimbor了，你最后一次见到他时，似乎是Finduilas说海港的Gil-galad来信了，其中有一封是给他的——Gil-galad和Celebrimbor的关系一向不错。之后你找遍了纳国斯隆德的上城与地下，但和上次不同，一周、一个月、半年过去，你再也没有见过他。

有人说Celebrimbor北上去寻找其他Feanor的儿子们，有人说他南下去了海港。但人们对曾经弑亲者和叛国者的后代的去向并不关心，他的离开没有任何影响，而这次辛姆林甚至没有派出任何人再来调查，或对此事做出任何反应。

没有生者的形体，你难以进行任何计划，又无法接近Orodreth和Finduilas。你的复仇无法完成，从此成为困在纳国斯隆德的游魂。

 

**【** **Dead End** **：** **Unfinished Tale** **】**

**【返回十四章选项】**

 

芬罗德：离开纳国斯隆德，越快越好。没有了Turkafinwe和Curufinwe的威胁，恐怕你就是Artaresto的下一个目标。

凯勒布理鹏：我也是这么认为的。我今夜就趁乱离开，留下一封信，表达我因为父辈所做之事的悔恨与遗憾，无颜继续留在纳国斯隆德，引咎离开自我流放。

芬罗德：有一点我一直不明白……之前我跟着Artaresto，可以算是掌握了他的所有行动，但仍然没有发现他什么时候、从哪里召集来这么多人。Turkafinwe和Curufinwe也一定派人监视着他——他不可能逃过这么多视线送出消息。他是怎么做到的？

凯勒布理鹏：（摇了摇头）简直像是有成百上千个看不见的鬼魂帮助他……也许是通过纳国斯隆德的地道？

芬罗德：我了解纳国斯隆德的构造，这不可能。

凯勒布理鹏：看来我们没有机会弄清楚了。

芬罗德：我会留在这里。

凯勒布理鹏：？！……您不一起走吗？去欧西瑞安德……

芬罗德：遗憾的是我的灵魂似乎以一种奇怪的方式和这个城市捆绑在一起。我离开它越久，就会变得越虚弱。

凯勒布理鹏：那么这又是离别了。

芬罗德：恐怕时间还会很长。但这次我没法再死一次了。

凯勒布理鹏：这是个蹩脚的玩笑。

芬罗德：抱歉啊。你会活着回来的对吧？

凯勒布理鹏：我当然会回来……只要您在这里，我也无法离开纳国斯隆德。

只是我不知道现在去哪里，做什么。

 

**【选项** **A** **】去北方找自己的叔父们，也许能在那里得到庇护。**

**【选项** **B** **】去南方海港找** **Gil-galad** **，也许能从他那里得知更多关于** **Orodreth** **的情报。**

（本轮投票结果B）

 

**第十七章** **July 13th** **（** **Celebrimbor POV** **）**

 

（你不知道要做什么。

贝尔兰茫茫荒野，无数城池，每个人都绕着自己的生活旋转，活在自身的围墙之中。

你也同样如此。当你跨出围墙，远离家族、爱情、复仇的束缚时，恍然发现无路可走、无处可去。

这个世界存在真正的自由意志吗？或许这个这个词本来就是矛盾的：自由对于意志是可怕的虚无主义。每个活在世上的人，都寻找着困住意志的牢笼，它们的名字叫做目标、理想、亲情、友情，忠诚与爱。然后人们做出选择，自愿被困于其中。

你也同样。你早已知道自己会做出什么选择，以及使你做出选择的种种原因。至于这是否出自于你自己的意志，或者你只是一张更大的棋盘上的一颗棋子……

这无关紧要。）

 

凯勒布理鹏：我的生活曾经毫无目的、毫无信仰，那是真真正正的黑暗。现在我的目标是为我所爱的亡魂复仇，不论它多么残忍、多么遥不可及，我也不能放弃它。

我将去往南方，寻找Gil-galad。我想他也许知道一些我们都不知道的事情。

芬罗德：那么祝你平安归来。到那时，我们便可以欣赏这出戏剧的终幕了。

 

_（当晚的后半夜发生了许多事情。_ _Finrod_ _的鬼魂离开了_ _Orodreth_ _，你用准备好的理由和_ _Orodreth_ _解释之前发生的一切，他半信半疑，但一如既往地沉默，不做任何评论。但之后开始佩戴驱赶恶灵的盐和香草，你想他也许察觉到了什么，从此_ _Finrod_ _即使留下，能得到的情报也十分有限了。_

_天快亮了，你趁_ _Orodreth_ _离开组织集会的时候，留下一封信，只带了水、食物和一把剑，悄然离开了纳国斯隆德，前往南方的海港。）_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_（出乎意料地，_ _Gil-galad_ _十分欢迎你的到来。尽管_ _Celegorm_ _和_ _Curufin_ _的所为已经在贝尔兰大陆传开，你的身份让你遭受了许多_ _——_ _尤其是辛达精灵的_ _——_ _冷遇，但_ _Gil-galad_ _说服了_ _Cirdan_ _和众人让你留下。_

 

_你甚至都想不起来什么时候、因为什么契机，导致了_ _Gil-galad_ _对你的好感。也许是因为他之前在纳国斯隆德一直缺乏同龄的友人？他出生在光荣之战前不久的西瑞安岛，现在怎么也有三百多岁了，但看着也依然是副少年模样。说话的神态和表情，那种明显被家人保护得太好而导致的不谙世事，让你想到了曾经在辛姆拉德的自己。）_

 

_（你上岸的时候，_ _Gil-galad_ _就已经在码头等着你了。你们一起沿着夕阳下的沙滩，向居住地走去。）_

 

吉尔加拉德：Tyelpe，你怎么来了！我以为我再也见不到你了。

凯勒布理鹏：（苦笑）发生了……一些事情。

吉尔加拉德：我听说了Turkafinwe和Curufinwe的……（转过头看着你）你和他们不是一伙的，对吧？

凯勒布理鹏：（摇摇头）不是。我一直反对他们的行为，但我之前却没有勇气说出来。

吉尔加拉德：（笑了起来）我就知道是这样！我对Cirdan他们也是这么说的……这不是你的错。

凯勒布理鹏：不论是谁的责任，错误已经发生了。（叹了一口气）还有更早之前，Felagund王……

吉尔加拉德：（过分突兀地转开了话题）父亲和姐姐呢？他们怎么样？

凯勒布理鹏：他们一切安好，没有在之前的动乱中受伤。

吉尔加拉德：那就好。（一时间似乎找不到新的话题，有点不知所措地沉默着，但马上又显得十分快活）对了，我之前无聊，就造了一艘船。之后我们可以出海！这个季节可以看到很多海鸥……

 

_（之后你们的话题就都围绕着沙滩、海浪和在岛上的新生活了，似乎纳国斯隆德是一个紧随在你们身后的幽灵，但没有人选择承认它的存在。_ _Gil-galad_ _避开了一切和_ _Finrod_ _相关的话题，你猜那是出于同谋者的愧疚。但让你难以理解的是，他似乎也并不喜欢谈起他的父亲和姐姐，明明他和家人的关系看起来那么亲密。）_

 

凯勒布理鹏：（独白）我在巴拉尔岛上住了下来，有时和Gil-galad一起出海，有时和逐渐开始信任我的辛达精灵们一同捕鱼。设计船只也是我最喜爱的事情之一，我已经很久没有机会从事这种创造性工作了。很快，岛上的精灵就习惯了我的存在，忘记了我的身份，将我当作他们中的一员。

在这种日复一日简单的生活与平静的假象中，在被人日日真诚以待的环境里，我失去了对时间的概念……我的决心产生了动摇。

大多数的人们选择善良、诚实与正义，并非因为他们本性真的如此美好，而是因为这是最简单容易的方式。如果不撒下第一个谎言，就不需要用更多的谎言来掩盖。生活有一种吸引力，让人忘记强烈的恨、深刻的爱、伟大的目标、激情或野心，沉湎于每日的衣食住行、种种琐事，并宣称这就是生活的幸福。

现在我明明有理由、有决心、有力量、有方法，可以动手干我所要干的事，可是我还是在大言不惭地说：“这件事需要作。”可是始终不曾在行动上表现出来。[1]

但在我能自己走出生活的泥沼之前，鬼魂就先我一步找上门来。让我发现，“选择自己命运的自由”不过是一种假象。

 

（那是一个平静无风、星光璀璨的夜晚，你甚至都不记得离开了贝尔兰大陆已经多久。Gil-galad先睡了，你独自坐在星光下的沙滩上，望着镜面一般的大海，头脑近乎空白。这时你的视野里出现了一个移动的点，你花了一点时间才辨认出那是个移动的人形，正朝着大海走去。

你连忙跑过去，近了才发现那是Gil-galad！他下半身已经陷进水中，还在梦游般地继续向前走去。你急忙下水拦住他，试图把他摇醒。）

凯勒布理鹏：Gil-galad？Gil-galad！你在干什么！

吉尔加拉德：（恍惚般地醒过来，猛地推开你）离我远些，鬼魂！

凯勒布理鹏：你冷静下来，看清楚我是谁。

吉尔加拉德：（剧烈地呼吸着）Tyelpe……Tyelpe，Tyelpe。

凯勒布理鹏：你怎么了？

吉尔加拉德：（和他平时活泼开朗的样子完全不同，几乎癫狂地说）我大概是疯了，我以为离开纳国斯隆德，就不会再有那些梦……

凯勒布理鹏：你先上岸。

吉尔加拉德：我手上溅上了无辜的血[2]，我时时为那天发生的事自责。

 

**_（你该如何回答吉尔加拉德？）_ **

**【选项** **A** **】在天鹅港，我还没有成年，我杀死了三个精灵，他们的血沾在我手上。**

**【选项** **B** **】这不是你的错，你当时什么都做不了。**

 

[1]哈姆雷特 第四幕第四场

[2]JCS, I have been splattered with innocent blood

 

（本轮投票持平）

 

**第十八章** **July 14th** **（** **Celebrimbor POV** **）**

 

凯勒布理鹏：在天鹅港，我还没有成年，我杀死了三个精灵，他们的血沾在我手上。我对他们的死有责任，我有过错……但我没有选择。

_（你想起了天鹅港，正如今夜一样，昏暗的灯光，港口的船只，明亮的星空。那天晚上后半夜你失神般地坐在船上，像所有犯下了罪的人一样，不断地问自己，如果真的能够重来一次，你是否会做出不同的选择？_

_答案也都是一样的。你知道你会出于对家族的爱、对_ _Feanaro_ _的尊敬而跟从他们。_

_就像现在，你会出于对一个亡魂无望无果的爱而继续复仇。之前掩盖在生活的泥沙下、那股强烈的爱被冲上了水面，你突然如此渴望回到纳国斯隆德，那种思念像利刃一样尖锐！尽管它带给你的只有危险和痛苦。）_

凯勒布理鹏：我……没有选择。而且最糟糕的是，我发现即使是经过澳阔隆迪、洛斯加尔，所有残酷的事情，我依然爱着我的父亲、我的叔伯们，那些令我犯下错误的人。

吉尔加拉德：（抓着你的肩膀，抬起头看着你）我没有选择。父亲他从来都不会对我发火，从来没有因为我做的任何事情责备我。那天夜里……啊，我们被包围了，Amal死了，那些Orc拿着这么长的刀砍下来，姐姐……她当时才十几岁……扑在我身上挡住了我，浑身是血地笑着说她没事……我不能，我不能背叛他们。可是……

凯勒布理鹏：（打断了他混乱的絮语）Gil……究竟发生了什么？

吉尔加拉德：我不能说。但是我相信你，Tyelpe，你和我很相像。你不会说出去的对吗？

凯勒布理鹏：（苦笑）现在一切发生过的事情，对我来说都仅仅只是过往了。一个弑亲者之子，自己手上还沾着亲族的血，有什么资格去议论或裁决别人的行为？（叹了口气）你在发抖，水里太凉了，我们先上岸吧。

 

_（你扶着_ _Gil-galad_ _上岸，换了套干衣服，在壁炉里升起了火，围坐在温暖明亮的火光旁。你看到他依然在颤抖着，就给他和你自己都倒了些酒。海港的果酒味道很甜，你觉得四肢涌起一股暖意，不知不觉地就喝了许多。_ _Gil-galad_ _也平静了下来，让你觉得无论之前的开朗、还是刚刚短时间的疯狂都不是他，现在才是他本来的样子。）_

凯勒布理鹏：之前……究竟发生了什么？

_（_ _Gil-galad_ _似乎有些喝醉了，脸颊稍稍泛红，但声音却异常清醒冷静，仿佛在讲一个和他完全无关的故事。）_

 

我的父亲一直不喜欢他备受爱戴的长兄，Findarato。我不知道他们兄弟间以前还发生过什么，但父亲把母亲的死归咎于他，而父亲对母亲近乎偏执的爱也许让他失去了最后的理智。

因为Beren的到来在纳国斯隆德的一系列事件，其实是早就被策划好的。不论Curufinwe再怎么巧舌如簧，他也不可能真的在几分钟内说服所有人。人心的转变需要长久的积累，甚至在Curufinwe和Turkafinwe开口之前，Finrod Felagund拥有的也只剩国王的虚名。我确信即使没有Beren，他们——父亲，姐姐，和Feanaro家的两个野心家——最终也会找到其他的导火索；Findarato又亲自带着最后几个忠诚于他的人走向死亡。

这是谋杀。

我参与了。

我参与了所有的环节，我不想让父亲失望。但这与我的良知相悖，当北方传来Findarato的死讯，我再也坚持不住了。我急匆匆地去找父亲，告诉他我想离开。也许是悔恨的声音太响，让我听不见外界的其他声音，我在会议室、他的书房都找不到他，就莽撞地冲到他的卧室。啊，Eru，之后我每天都在后悔那天的冲动，希望忘记我看到、听到的一切。

我看到了什么？透过穹顶洒落的微光，随着我冲进门带来的一阵风飘起的白色幔帐。我先看到的是父亲的面孔，但他是闭着眼睛的。我听见带着轻微痛苦和愉快的喘息声，我看到他跪坐在床上，抱着一名女性跨坐在他腿上，随着幔帐的飘动缓慢甜蜜地起伏着。她的上衣已经完全滑落了，背后是一到长长的伤疤。

然后风停了。她转过头，那个面孔和我模糊的记忆中的母亲如此相像，但却是金发。

——那是我的姐姐。

我的第一反应是离开，我也这么做了。我甚至不想追问什么，不想听到什么解释或者安慰，他们是我的家人，他们的秘密自然我也要一同背负。我们都是受诅咒的犯罪者，我们彼此相爱。为了这样的爱所做的事情丑恶、疯狂，充满了汗水和悔恨。

这个时候我听到了鬼魂的声音在念我的名字。我大概是疯了……对，这有什么奇怪的呢？这里的人都疯了，我也出现了幻觉。但那个声音持续地对着我说些什么，我就知道那不是出自于我头脑的疯狂：它就在那里，在纳国斯隆德，静静地注视着我们的毁灭。

姐姐追了上来。她握着我的手，让我冷静下来。我不知道该说什么，最后我开口了，但很难说那是否出于我自己的意志。

“他回来了。”

 

**【系统提示：获得“** **Gil-galad** **的记忆”】**

 

_（_ _Gil-galad_ _面色苍白，似乎因为在冷水里泡了太久、加上刚刚的那些回忆而精疲力尽。但表情又有些欣慰，像是很长时间没有睡的人终于得以机会休息。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（这是不可能的，我知道，他明天醒来，还会继续承担着这些秘密和悔恨，直到他漫长生命的最后一秒。

但至少现在，他得到了短暂的放松。）

吉尔加拉德：（把头靠在你的肩上）我很累了。

凯勒布理鹏：（有些犹豫地拥住了他）我也是。

_（你闭上眼睛，朦朦胧胧地在睡梦和清醒的边缘。过了一会儿，你感觉有冰冷湿润的嘴唇贴着你的面颊，慢慢地滑到你的嘴唇上。他的手擦过了你的脸，勾住你的脖子，舌尖试探性地舔了舔你的牙齿。然后他停下来了，在他犹豫着想要逃开的时候，你抓住了他的手腕，回应了他。睁开眼睛时，你看到燃烧的火堆，和投在墙上摇摇晃晃的影子。_

_你缓慢温柔地触碰他，_ _动作更像是安抚。直到感觉来临时才渐渐地失去控制。_ _Gil-galad_ _望着你，眼神中充满了一种空白的感动。高潮的时候你听见了压抑着的啜泣声，不确定是他还是你自己发出来的。_

_最后你们都回复平静。）_

吉尔加拉德：（以一种几乎听不见的气声说）不要走。

 

**【选项** **A** **】当面拒绝。**

**【选项** **B** **】悄悄离开。**

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

_（全知视角。黎明时分的纳国斯隆德。）_

芬朵菈丝：本来有四个……但现在，最后一个能伤害您的人也消失了。[2]

所有的鬼魂都死了！我已经埋葬了他们，不愿死去的那个也将缄口不言。只有最后一件事要做……

欧洛隹斯：哦我的孩子……我的孩子，我都做了什么！让我手上的血沾在你身上，现在还要有更多的血，更多的堕落吗？

芬朵菈丝：不会有更多了！我们安全了！现在这里是我们的，我们永恒的乐园。

在这个时代，没有什么比堕落更正确了。

 

[1]猩红山峰，"Things we do for love like this are ugly, mad, full of sweat and regret."

[2]借了一些Star Trek TOS S1E13 The Conscience of the King的台词。

 

（本轮投票选项B）

 

 

**第十九章** **July 16th**

 

_（你独自在纳国斯隆德呆了很久、很久。_

_对于亡魂而言，时间的流逝就不是那么重要了。你不再拥有寒冷、饥饿等感觉，不再拥有对生命的渴望或对死亡的恐惧。但你仍然会感到无趣_ _——_ _你在纳国斯隆德和它的四周漫游，注视着人们的生活，由无数条生活的丝线编织出的历史的篇章；你猜想神窥探自己所创造的世界大概就是这种感觉，带着种好奇心和懒洋洋的无聊感。_

_有时你也会随便找个精灵和他们对话，但小心地不暴露自己的身份，让他们以为听到的声音是自己的幻觉。有些人把这个声音当作了神谕，或者是一个暧昧不清的梦境。人们向他们心中所认为的神祈祷什么、请求什么或者忏悔什么，都十分有趣。当初的水神是否也是因为无聊，随便地找了两个睡在河边的精灵，告诉了他们一些语焉不详的信息，而这样的无心之言就决定了两座隐匿的城市的建立，以及他们的建造者和住民的命运？_

_真是个荒谬的世界。_

_有些人坚持命运由自己的意志决定，当发现自己成为造物者一手策划的悲剧中的角色时以愤怒反击_ _——_ _这反击仍然是先定的命运的一部分，但他们相信自己虽败犹荣。另一些人选择顺从，接受自己所应承担的职责，因忠诚而坚定，以牺牲为封印。除此之外是否还有其他答案？能否以一种更平等的方式参与这个游戏？_

_在某一天你又陷入这种无谓的思考时，一个召唤你的声音响起了。）_

 

一名男性精灵：出来，鬼魂！我知道你在这里。

芬罗德：（这个声音听起来似乎很熟悉……）

男性精灵：我知道你自称是死去的Felagund王的Fea，回到此地向所有背叛你的人复仇。我之前也因为盲目的爱情背叛了我发誓效忠的国王，出来，鬼魂！我任你处置。但是再留给我几分钟的生命，因为我会帮助你。

_（你走过一个转角，终于看到了声音的来源，一个英俊的诺多精灵，是_ _Finduilas_ _的恋人_ _Gwindor_ _。他的声音听起来似乎是竭力压抑着绝望和疯狂。）_

格温多：出来，鬼魂！

芬罗德：我听见了。称呼自己死去的王为“鬼魂”，这不是一名骑士应有的礼仪。

格温多：我不相信你真的是Finrod王。国王生前为人正直高尚，他不会畏惧Mandos的审判，更不会化身为邪恶的游魂。但现在我相信什么已经不重要了，因为我也渴望复仇。

芬罗德：哦？

格温多：我被我所爱的人背叛……与其说是背叛，不如说一开始就是个骗局。

芬罗德：你指的是Orodreth之女Finduilas？

格温多：（这个名字似乎刺痛了他一下，他深吸了一口气）她才向我许下婚姻的誓言，就和她的父亲谋划让我去北方送死，以兑现当初对Kanafinwe的承诺。从一开始就是骗局，表面上对我虚情假意，背地却和她的亲生父亲乱伦。

啊……我一直认为自己对我的君主和我的爱人忠诚不二，但他们让我的忠诚成为了邪恶的利刃。现在他们除掉了所有威胁，我也就成了一枚弃子。

芬罗德：原来如此。我的弟弟和侄女真是……令人印象深刻。去北方是做什么？

格温多：Nelyafinwe和Findekano组织的战争要开始了，他们想一举攻破安格班。

芬罗德：只不过是徒增流血和牺牲而已吧。

格温多：这不可能……我只被允许带着一小队人，加入Findekano旗下。我们的人手甚至在路上遇到一个大的Orc距地都不一定能够攻破。即使我能侥幸存活，纳国斯隆德的城门也不可能再对我打开。

芬罗德：你又是怎么知道的？

格温多：先前就有这样的传言，这样的行径不可能一直密不透风。但我之前从不理会，人们一向喜欢编造和传播流言。直到他们没有了威胁，行为越来越大胆，大概认为我也死期不远，因此也降低了对我的戒心。

芬罗德：我确实对你所说的帮助感兴趣。你能提供什么帮助？

 

_（_ _Gwindor_ _告诉了你他所知道的情报。一些你已经知道了，比如_ _Orodreth_ _直接导致了你的死亡，并且怂恿_ _Turkafinwe_ _求娶_ _Luthien_ _。还有一些是你之前一直疑惑的，如_ _Orodreth_ _在被_ _Turkafinwe_ _和_ _Curufinwe_ _严密监视的时候，消息是通过_ _Finduilas_ _和她的侍女们传递的，这些沉默的、如同鬼魂一般不会被任何人注意到的女性。）_

 

格温多：就是这些了。我马上就要离开，去参加战争。或者如果你愿意，也可以在这里杀死我，现在死亡对我反而是一种解脱。

芬罗德：你对我有什么误解？我不会杀你，也做不到。我只是一个幽灵，在等待复仇的契机。

你可以选择不参战。

格温多：我没有选择……我的哥哥死于上一场战役，我必须参加。他们知道这一点。我会光荣地死去，像所有正直的人一样。

芬罗德：即使你从来没有过邪恶的动机，你也参与了谋杀，恐怕很难自称“正直的人”了吧。

格温多：（几近疯狂地笑了起来）是这样。我并不是无辜的……我背叛了两任国王，和我此生唯一的爱。我所信仰的一切都成了笑话。

芬罗德：祝你在战争中得到迅捷的死亡，虽然我恐怕这并不会发生。

 

_（_ _Gwindor_ _离开了。_

_你有些为他感到惋惜，又感到一种奇妙的喜悦。这种喜悦并非是出于复仇心理，更像是单纯地看到早晨的阳光或者窗外的花朵激发的喜悦。正直的人犯下罪行，命运的安排美丽而精巧。_

_而看到最后的结局，你还需要更长时间的等待。）_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**【** **Celebrimbor POV** **】**

 

_（天亮之前，你穿好衣服，拿着不多的行李离开了_ _Gil-galad_ _，只留下一张字条，告诉他你还会回来。_

_那也许是在很久之后，当你需要回到纳国斯隆德之时。_

_你回到了贝尔兰大陆，那时北方的战争刚刚打响。你从逃难的精灵口中听说，_ _Nelyafinwe_ _和_ _Findekano_ _组织了他们能调动的所有精灵和人类的力量，希望能够战胜盘踞在安格班将近五百年的恶魔。）_

 

**【选项** **A** **】参加战争。**

**【选项** **B** **】不参加。**

 

（本轮投票选项A）

 

**第二十章** **July 17th** **（** **Celebrimbor POV** **）**

 

你一路北上，来到辛姆林加入Maedhros与Maglor麾下，请求参加战争。你的两位伯父表达了对你父亲失踪的遗憾，但战事紧迫，也并没有时间详细追究他们的行踪。在仲夏艾尔达的号角齐发，但失败到达的比Maedhros与Fingon的部队汇合更快。因为Udor的背叛，你和你的家族被冲散了，独自撤向西边，战争所触及之地全是死亡。

西线的希斯隆，曾经诺多至高王的领地已经成为一片废墟。你短暂地跟随Turgon驻守西瑞安通道，现在这支残军得到了Morgoth几乎全部的注意力，据说他过于渴望、也过于畏惧贡多林。最后一场守卫战中，Sauron现身于战场之上，一座移动的黑色巨塔，双目灼灼如火光。残酷的次神在人类和精灵之间行走着，轻易地收割着生命，乌黑的盔甲几乎全被血染成了红色。只有一次机会，你得以靠近他身边，但铸于维林诺的精钢砍在盔甲上，除了那一下几乎让你的手腕折断的冲击力外什么也没有；就连金属碰撞的声音也消失在战争的喧哗中。

这就是当初Finrod独自面对的怪物，如此强大，根本没有可以战胜的方法。

当晚Turgon听从了Huor的建议决定撤回贡多林。你却在想另外一件事：一种古老的、凝聚力量的方法，让人可以平等地面对次神，与他决斗，甚至战胜他。为死去的所爱复仇，也为无数在这场诸神的游戏中受到不公待遇的人复仇。

之后安格班的军队突破了西瑞安通道，重新占领了西瑞安岛，一路南下，贝尔兰除了仅余的两个隐匿城市再无安全之地。你仍然没有机会回到纳国斯隆德，就住在多瑞亚斯森林边界，想法实践你的构思，一边躲避着Orc的游群。直到Orc不知为何突然出现在路斯山脉附近[1]，你在毫无防备时被察觉到了踪迹，只好一路向北，逃到了更凶险的浮阴森林中，才勉强甩开了追兵。但你在森林中迷路了，走了好几天，看到前面出现了一团你再熟悉不过的、蓝色的灯光——费诺灯[2]。

你小心翼翼地走上前，发现灯下照亮的是一个躺在树下的精灵的脸，但比你见过的任何精灵（包括刚刚从安戈洛坠姆被救下的Maedhros）更加干枯佝偻，像一株死了几百年的树的遗骸。但你依然认出了对方是谁，他却因为疲倦甚至无法仔细打量你，或者分辨你的声音。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

格温多：（声音虚弱）人类？精灵？

凯勒布理鹏：（蹲下来）精灵。

格温多：（叹了口气）这附近很危险。

凯勒布理鹏：哪里都很危险。我从路斯山一路逃过来，在这里迷路了。你……发生了什么？

格温多：我在战争中被俘虏，在北方的矿坑中被Morgoth奴役多年，刚从秘密通道中逃出来。但我已经没有力气再走了。你从哪里来？希斯隆？（似乎花了很久时间思考）不，Findekano殿下的人已经全部……

凯勒布理鹏：你手上拿着的那盏灯……出自我祖父之手。

格温多：！Tyelperinquar？

凯勒布理鹏：是我。我也知道你是谁。

格温多：（苦笑着，勉强撑着自己坐起来，仔细看了看你，把灯递了过来）带着你祖父的灯快走吧，它能帮你认路。我劝你不要回纳国斯隆德，找个安全的地方。

凯勒布理鹏：我会回去的，但不是现在。

格温多：你不知道发生了什么。

凯勒布理鹏：我知道发生了什么，甚至比你了解得更多。你和你的未婚妻，Ataresto，上一任国王的死，还有……他的鬼魂。

格温多：鬼魂并非传言，我亲眼见到了。至于其他的，不过是一个关于背叛的丑恶故事而已。

凯勒布理鹏：他说了什么？

格温多：他说他在等待时机复仇。

凯勒布理鹏：（站了起来）我知道现在对于你来说，死亡或许是个解脱。我可以把你留在这里，死亡的仁慈不久就会降临。或者你也可以振作起来，和我一起回去。你不想复仇吗？不想让欺骗你的人履行她当初的承诺吗？

格温多：（愣住了，许久之后才轻声说）他们不可能让我们回去，我们进入守望平原就会被射杀。

凯勒布理鹏：我有方法，只要你能撑过回去的那段路。

格温多：为什么？你有什么理由帮我？

凯勒布理鹏：我是那个鬼魂复仇的利剑，因为他生前是我……唯一的爱。我亲手杀死了我的父亲。

格温多：……你是个疯子。

或许我也是，因为你在我心中激发了希望。

凯勒布理鹏：那么如果你还能走的话，我们就尽快离开这里。

格温多：等一下。刚刚还有个来自多瑞亚斯的精灵，去取水了，他也从南方一路赶来找他的朋友，一个叫Turin的人类。他们也许更熟悉在森林中寻找道路。

凯勒布理鹏：Turin？那个被厄运缠绕着的、被诅咒的Hurin的儿子？

格温多：恐怕是这样。

凯勒布理鹏：24年……我离开纳国斯隆德已经24年了，也许现在是时候该回去了。

 

_（这时一个人影从灰雾中隐现，是一个银发精灵，身形颀长，步履如风。他自称_ _Beleg Cuthalion_ _，而你说你是一个因为战争失去住所、四处漂泊的诺多精灵。你们一同根据_ _Gwindor_ _所见的景象去向更北方寻找那个人类。）_

 

_（_ _Gwindor_ _把他的费诺灯给了你。）_

 

**【选项** **A** **】接受。**

**【选项** **B** **】让他自己留着。**

 

（本轮投票选项A）

 

 

**第二十一章** **July 18th** **（** **Celebrimbor POV** **）**

 

_（你和_ _Beleg_ _、_ _Gwindor_ _一同，追踪着_ _Orc_ _留下的痕迹来到安佛格利斯荒原。等黑夜降临后，_ _Beleg_ _射死了放哨的饿狼，偷偷潜入营地，找到了那个叫做_ _Turin_ _的、黑发白肤的人类青年。他因为疲倦而睡得很熟，你们将他抬到不远处的山坡上。空气潮湿，天空不时被一两道闪电照亮，似乎暴风雨即将来临。）_

凯勒布理鹏：这样走下去太慢了，他们很快就会察觉到。

毕列格：是这样，我也抬不动了。（笑了出来）这个孩子怎么这么沉……我把他的脚镣砍开，叫他起来吧。（抽出了剑）

凯勒布理鹏：这把剑是？我从未见过这样的材料。

毕列格：黑剑，安格拉赫尔。

凯勒布理鹏：我以为那只是个传说……真令人惊奇。不过它看上去像没开锋一样。

毕列格：（虽然看不到表情，但你猜测他又笑了）在Thingol王的兵器库中我一眼就看中了它……之后我可以详细和你讲。

_（你和_ _Gwindor_ _退后了一点，黑暗中看不清前面发生了什么，只听见几声金属碰撞的声音，然后突然人类青年大喊一声站起来，然后是一具身体倒下砸在土地上的声音。青年冲了过来，把剑挥向你们。）_

格温多：Turin！你在做什么？

凯勒布理鹏：Turin，冷静些！我们不是敌人，是精灵。

图林：（愣在了那里，似乎受到了极大的冲击，很久才说）……精灵？我不是在Orc的营地？

凯勒布理鹏：我们同你的朋友Beleg一起，将你从那里救了出来。

图林：（仍然处在震惊之中，声音僵硬）Beleg，他来了。你不是Beleg，另一个也不是。那他在哪里？

凯勒布理鹏：（走到树下，用手中的提灯照亮了倒下的人的面孔，又看了看他的伤口，发现他已经没有呼吸）他死了。

图林：（走了过来）什么？

凯勒布理鹏：他死了。你杀了他。

图林：（跪了下来，借着灯光看到了死去的精灵的面孔）这……不可能。

我……怎么会……不。他怎么可能死？我都已经准备回多瑞亚斯了，我从Orc手中逃出来就回去。（声音哽咽起来）我还会向Thingol王道歉。然后我会回北方边境……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

凯勒布理鹏：多瑞亚斯和多尔露明你都不能再回去了。你没有发现吗？Morgoth的诅咒不是加在你身上，而是你所爱的人。换一个名字离开他们，越远越好。

_（_ _Turin_ _完全无动于衷，只是呆滞地跪在_ _Beleg_ _的尸体旁边。暴雨随着一声响雷砸了下来。）_

格温多：（在暴雨声中大声说）他一点都没有反应。

凯勒布理鹏：他听见了。（回头）后面的骚乱是？

格温多：那些Orc醒了。（借着闪电观察）不过他们似乎在向北方移动。他们害怕雷声。

凯勒布理鹏：我们回去吧。你带着这个人类，我要先赶路回一趟海港。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

【Finrod POV】

_（那天守卫从守望平原匆匆赶回报告的时候你就大概猜到发生了什么事情。只不过回来的人比你想象的更多：纳国斯隆德的王子，在多年前叛乱之夜引咎离去的_ _Feanor_ _之孙，从泪雨之战的战场上奇迹般地生还的战士，还有一个言谈举止如同艾尔达贵族一般的人类。_

_Orodreth_ _在殿堂接见了他们，他的女儿也在一旁，似乎对婚约者的突然归来十分震惊。许多主事者和纳国斯隆德的居民都在场。_ _Gil-galad_ _说他想回来探望亲人，在路上遇到了旧日的好友，就和他们一同归来。）_

欧洛隹斯：Tyelperinquar……你当时唐突地离开，为什么现在又回来了？

凯勒布理鹏：我为我的父亲和伯父犯下的错误深感自责，我的良知不允许我留在这里，我为自己唐突的离去抱歉。之后我一直在北方漂流，发现了从安格班逃出来的战士，于是护送他回来。

欧洛隹斯：（转向Gwindor）一如啊……你一定经受了许多痛苦折磨。

格温多：如您所见。

欧洛隹斯：一位年轻有位的将领，为了贝尔兰的安宁与北方的大敌战斗……我为此感到遗憾。虽然我深知珠宝和财富并不能弥补你所受的损失，但你仍然可以向我要求。

格温多：我不需要任何珠宝。但在我出发前，您的女儿就在此地向我许下了爱情的承诺，我想知道她现在是否仍愿意兑现。

芬朵菈丝：（后退了一步，不受控制地脱口而出）不。

_（人群中响起一阵喧哗）_

格温多：（抬起头直视着她）虽然Morgoth毁了我的人生，你仍然是我的至爱。如果你要背弃你所说的话， 那么告诉我，当着所有人的面，为什么？如果你的心已经转向了别人，告诉我他的名字。

芬朵菈丝：我……（喘着气，一时间不知道该说些什么）

格温多：告诉我。

芬朵菈丝：……我不知道他的名字！（情急之下看向那个人类）十八年间你音讯全无，我一直在等待着你，并且毫不后悔之前发下的任何一句誓言。我对你的爱没有消逝，但看到这个人类的一瞬间我犹豫了……我不知道发生了什么。（流下了眼泪）原谅我，我是个不忠诚的人。

图林：什么？

芬罗德：（反应真快啊……）

欧洛隹斯：够了，这些儿女情长的话题你们私下再谈。人类，你是谁？

图林：我是个普通的森林猎人，Úmarth之子Agarwaen。

欧洛隹斯：什么样的父母会给子女取这样的名字？但你看上去比你的名字高贵许多。如果需要，纳国斯隆德欢迎你留下。我要离开了，和我许久未见的儿子单独叙旧。

_（人群散开了。你看着_ _Celebrimbor_ _走到一个偏僻无人的角落。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（声音因为激动而有些颤抖）我回来了。

芬罗德：嗯，我在这里。

凯勒布理鹏：25年……远远长于我们之前度过的那段短暂的时间。

芬罗德：对于一个鬼魂来说不算多长。你都经历了什么？

凯勒布理鹏：许多……事情。

芬罗德：我想也是。我感觉你和我生前记忆中的那个形象不同了，你改变了许多。

凯勒布理鹏：我当时什么都不知道，生活在一片精神的混沌里。您塑造了我。

芬罗德：是啊……一件杰出的作品。

愿意做任何事，只为了我的爱。我塑造了多么美丽的作品。

……我爱着你。也许死后这种感情反而明显了起来。

凯勒布理鹏：（目光中闪烁着感动的神色）……啊。

芬罗德：那么为了这出复仇剧的终幕，还需要最后的准备。Artaresto一定不会允许你在这里久留，你的时间不多了。

 

**【选项** **A** **】先搞掉** **Orodreth** **。**

**【选项** **B** **】先搞掉** **Finduilas** **。**

 

（本轮投票选项A）

**第二十二章** **July 19th**

 

凯勒布理鹏：我们要对Artaresto先下手为强吗？我恐怕这不是明智的选择。比起当初他的势力现在更加稳固，难以接近；就算真的做到了，因为有Finduilas的证词，我之后也无法逃脱怀疑。

芬罗德：是这样，恐怕又要死亡结局了，而且BE的姿势多半和之前那次差不多，所以就直接回避了吧。

凯勒布理鹏：啊？之前那次？

芬罗德：……一个meta梗而已，没什么。我在想，二十五年前我们一直选错了目标。Finduilas是Artaresto的精神支撑，如果她能安静地退场，那么也许我们根本不需要直接面对Artaresto。

凯勒布理鹏：据我所了解的信息也如此。但这同样很困难……（想了想）不过我们现在有了帮手。

芬罗德：没有一个举动、一句话不会任何造成后果，哪怕是搪塞敷衍之言也如此。我之前远远地看到Finduilas在和Turin说些什么；她鲁莽地拿起了利剑，就要为此承担风险。

凯勒布理鹏：这是想做什么？

芬罗德：除掉或者拉拢，无非就是两者之一。也许后者可能性更大，毕竟Turin不属于任何一方，对他们来说是安全的，而你的回来显然让他们产生了危机感。不过这无关紧要。

_（你对_ _Celebrimbor_ _说了你的计划。当天_ _Gil-galad_ _就匆匆离开了，和上次一样没有说明任何缘由，似乎走了这么远的路真的只为了见父亲和姐姐一面。你找到_ _Turin_ _的时候，他正和_ _Gwindor_ _在一起，和你预想的一样。）_

图林：Gwindor，亲爱的朋友，你正落回到悲伤中；别这样！因为你的伤痛将会痊愈，在你亲族的居所中，在Finduilas的光芒里。[1]

格温多：而你之前还在与她亲密地交谈，并且离开时更加高兴。我永远不会幸福了，但我仍然不会后悔当日将你救回来；你是我的朋友，虽然你夺走了我的一切。

图林：（深深地叹了口气，表情愧疚）我想你可能是误解了她的话。

格温多：你和她都没有任何需要辩解的事；Beren和Luthien向任何人辩解过吗？

图林：不，不是你想象的……你看到的这样。该死！我要是能说出口就好了。但是我答应她不告诉任何人。

格温多：那么你就信守你的承诺，不要说出口。

图林：（焦躁地绕了两圈）我不愿看到我的朋友因为我如此痛苦……我相信你应该知道，她只是需要一些时间，之后还会亲口告诉你。之前她向我道歉，说当时她处于震惊之中，贸然说出那些话，根本没有仔细思考过。大概女性的天性因为爱情而格外敏感，因此才会犹豫不决。

她说今天午夜想和我单独在下城湖边见面，详细解释一切；这些话被听见可能会引起流言，而她不希望你再被流言伤害，在你的痛苦上增加一滴眼泪。她对你的爱没有消逝。

她也看出我敬重她，但绝非是爱！我更不是Beren。你的精神受了伤害，眼睛也盲了吗？我对朋友是忠实的，绝没有半分欺骗，Finduilas也是如此。

芬罗德：（果然会这样。以Turin的性格，在被亲近的人指责的时候是守不住什么秘密的。）

格温多：（低声，叹气般地说）你什么都不知道。

图林：我把我所知的都告诉了你，你却不愿相信。（有些愠怒地离开了）

格温多：鬼魂，你听见了吗？我去告诉Tyelperinquar，你满意了吗？背叛，背叛，无数次背叛。我累了。之前我胸中燃着熊熊的复仇的烈火，现在已经尽数熄灭了。

芬罗德：但背信弃义一旦开始就无法停止，这股野火只会越烧越烈。

 

 

_（你没有再理他，朝着_ _Turin_ _离开的方向追去。天色迅速地暗了下去，像有人在上空铺了一层深蓝的天鹅绒。午夜的钟声就要敲响了。你让在自己房间里的_ _Turin_ _听见了你的声音。）_

芬罗德：Turin。

图林：（愣了一下，似乎因为很久没人用这个名字喊过他而一时间没有反应）

芬罗德：Turin！

图林：谁在那里？

芬罗德：一个鬼魂。

图林：出来，藏在黑暗里鬼鬼祟祟的人！（四处找了一圈，发现周围没有人影，呼吸急促了起来）你是谁？

芬罗德：一个鬼魂，被自己最亲近的人害死，我的尸体埋在北方。

图林：不可能。（后退了几步，脚步不稳，一下子跌在地上）不。我疯了；你是真的存在，还是只是我疯狂中创造出的幻影？

芬罗德：这又有什么区别呢？

图林：不可能。你们死去的灵魂将回归西方的神殿，你生前是这么说的。

芬罗德：这取决于你是否愿意相信。你一方面拒绝承认我存在，一方面又认同了我的身份。

图林：（扶着桌子站了起来）我不是……我并不想那样。我以为是Orc，他们又要折磨我，杀死我。我不知道你……为什么？为什么不叫醒我？为什么要死在我面前？你知道我已经准备回多瑞亚斯了。我从未承认过，但我确实后悔之前鲁莽的行为。

芬罗德：你对我的死亡没有责任。

图林：（讽刺地）你这么说可真亲切。你死了！你没有负担，没有愧疚，没有……诅咒。是我，是我在承受着这一切。杀人凶手是我，给他人带来不幸的人是我，背负着他们所有痛苦的人是我。这不公平。（坐在椅子上，紧接着就变得消沉起来）之前我想着如果有机会再见，我绝对不会再争吵了。我知道在你智慧的眼里，多瑞亚斯所有精灵的眼里，我固执得几乎愚蠢。但我只是个人类，没有几百几千年的生命带来的知识和远见，我永远没法和你们平等。除了这点骄傲之外，我在你面前还有什么呢？

芬罗德：命运都是不公平的。

图林：我不相信所谓的“命运”，那都是人们为自己错误的选择寻找的借口。是Morgoth！是他的诅咒造成了一切。总有一天我要复仇的，砍掉他的爪牙，捣毁他的老巢。……我不懂你们精灵，多瑞亚斯也是，这里也是，你们明明这么强大，却胆怯地躲在地洞里。

芬罗德：也许只是缺少一个契机。

图林：（沉默了一会儿，颤抖着问）你马上就要离开了？

芬罗德：嗯。

图林：去西方的神殿吗？

芬罗德：也许。

图林：能不能……留在这里？（马上苦笑起来）这句话像“找我到路斯山来”一样蠢。但至少别让我看着你再死一次。

芬罗德：作为亡灵，我获得了许多奇异的能力，比如触摸到他人的思想。

睡吧，什么都不要想。你太疲倦了，很快就能睡着。等你再次醒来的时候，死亡已经悄无声息地溜走了。一点也不痛苦。

_（你望着熟睡的_ _Turin_ _）_

我从未说过我的身份 ，我只是个没有名字、没有记忆的幻影。

仅凭一些语焉不详的话，为什么就如此轻易地把我当作你们所认为的那个人？

你也是这样……之前的那些人也是如此。

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

**【凯勒布理鹏** **POV** **】**

 

_（你在午夜的时候来到了城市下方的大湖边，这里十分隐蔽，远离居住区，甚至可以听到不远处山洞瀑布的声音。周围很黑，只有墙壁上一些小灯发着幽暗的光。）_

芬朵菈丝：Agarwaen？

凯勒布理鹏：是我。

_（_ _Finduilas_ _转过了身。她的表情一开始十分惊慌，但随即冷静下来。）_

芬朵菈丝：Tyelperinquar……我很早之前就提醒过父亲，你不可信任。即使你在叛乱中站在我们这边，我也早知道你另有所图。我准备第二天就干掉你，但没想到你逃得这么快。

凯勒布理鹏：让你失望了，我现在还好好地站在这里。

芬朵菈丝：我不明白的是你想要什么？权力？那完全不需要花这么大力气，和这么长时间。

凯勒布理鹏：复仇。是谁建起了纳国斯隆德？他愚钝的兄弟却用卑鄙的手段从高雅优美的王手上偷了过来，并让他死于非命。

芬朵菈丝：想不到你对Findarato有这么深的感情；他只是个自杀的疯子而已。（盯着Celebrimbor看了一会儿，笑了出来）原来是这样……你爱他。有趣。你也是他的牺牲者之一。你都不知道他生前和Curufinwe做过什么，他根本不是你想象的那个样子。

凯勒布理鹏：我知道。

芬朵菈丝：你也是个疯子。那么鬼魂是真的存在了？

凯勒布理鹏：是。你在拖延时间吗？Agarwaen不会来了。

芬朵菈丝：（皱起了眉）你们又做了什么？你在这里，剩下一个鬼魂和一个废物不可能杀了他。

凯勒布理鹏：是做不到，但足以让他不会出现。

芬朵菈丝：（这次她是真的有些慌了，但还在竭力控制着）你是怎么找到这里的？

凯勒布理鹏：你不应该相信一个外人，尤其是不知道他的身份的时候。他的名字是Turin，和他扯上关系的所有人都是厄运的猎物。

芬朵菈丝：Hurin的儿子Turin？我本来想今晚弄清楚……（有些愠怒）一个个都这么没用！（深呼了一口气）你现在又想做什么呢？杀了我，你也逃不了。你来的时候我就让守卫格外注意，这次不会再让你偷偷溜出去了。

凯勒布理鹏：（故意做出思考的样子）是这样啊。

芬朵菈丝：西瑞安岛被围攻的时候Findarato做了什么？躲在南方的洞穴里，看着自己的亲人被屠杀。是我们在战斗，我们付出的牺牲应该有所报偿。纳国斯隆德属于我的父亲！

凯勒布理鹏：那么他的牺牲呢？他单独面对Sauron，直到他的最后一滴血流干。

芬朵菈丝：（突然把背在后面的手伸出来，把手上的小刀扔了出去，表示自己没有武器）这种争论是没有尽头的。你愿意怎么想就怎么想吧，Tyelperinquar，但你有没有想过，那个鬼魂真的是你想要为之复仇的对象吗？依我看来，他更像是用邪恶的言语让我们自相残杀。你就心甘情愿地被他摆布？

凯勒布理鹏：（这次是真的花了一些时间思考，沉默了一会儿之后才开口）那无关紧要。

芬朵菈丝：你知不知道，那么多年，我和父亲，我们心惊胆战地生存着，像墙缝里的老鼠，不得自由。先是Findarato，再是Turkafinwe和Curufinwe，控制我们，威胁我们，利用我们！凭什么我们出生只为了作为别人的附属品，凭什么我们的命运被握在别人手里？现在你却自愿被一个鬼魂控制，对我和我的父亲所遭受的痛苦没有一丝怜悯，我真为你感到惋惜。

凯勒布理鹏：生命没有意义，生活只有痛苦。在这样无边无尽的黑暗里，只有那一点微渺的光线值得我去追寻，因为它是完美的、永恒的。而你们摧毁了它……Sauron，你们，我的父亲和三伯，Beren和Luthien，所有纳国斯隆德的人，你们毁了这么完美的作品，你们毁了它！现在Arda被损毁了，这个世界不值得我的怜悯。

芬朵菈丝：（从刚刚的情绪波动中平静下来）Tyelpe，也许你的计划很周密，但你和其他人一样都忽略了一个事实。

凯勒布理鹏：什么？

芬朵菈丝：我可是很难对付的。

_（话音未落她就又抽出一把匕首，向你刺来。）_

 

**【选项** **A** **】给公主打** **call** **！**

**【选项** **B** **】给摊牌打** **call** **！**

 

 [1]UT里的原话，关于图林我没有任何黑脑洞，他原作着就已经是行走的flag了……

**第二十三章** **July 21st**

 

_（让你有些惊讶的是，你到的时候，除了_ _Celebrimbor_ _和_ _Finduilas_ _，_ _Orodreth_ _和_ _Gwindor_ _也在那里。_ _Finduilas_ _安静地躺在湖边，像是睡着了一样。_ _Celebrimbor_ _也受了些伤，血从他的肩上透过衣服不断地渗出来，但他毫不在意。）_

芬罗德：这样看起来真有些最终幕的感觉了啊。

欧洛隹斯：（冲到女儿身边，蹲下来试图摇醒她，但并没有反应，于是抬起头望向Celebrimbor，向他怒吼）你杀了她……你杀了我的女儿！

格温多：（失神地跪了下来）她死了吗？是我……是我害了她。

凯勒布理鹏：她还好好地活着。但如果你不做些什么的话，恐怕活不了太久。

欧洛隹斯：这是什么意思？

凯勒布理鹏：这是一种毒药，会逐渐吞噬人的精神；但如果及时得到救药的话就不会致命。

欧洛隹斯：（跌跌撞撞地站起来）你想要什么？

芬罗德：让我和我的兄弟说两句吧。

_（你借用了_ _Celebrimbor_ _的身体，对_ _Orodreth_ _开口了。）_

芬罗德：Artaresto。好久不见。

欧洛隹斯：你是……Findarato？真的存在鬼魂？你是来复仇的吗？你为了你自己愚蠢的死责怪我们？

芬罗德：是你们将我推向死亡，孤身一人，众叛亲离。我想要复仇，这很令人惊讶吗？

欧洛隹斯：荒谬，这真是荒谬。之前Turkafinwe和Curufinwe，也是你策划的？那天我莫名其妙地失去了一段记忆。

芬罗德：当晚我暂时借用了一下你的身份。

欧洛隹斯：那么现在你如愿了吗？Turkafinwe和Curufinwe死了，我的女儿性命濒危，我就在这里，任你处置。你想夺回你的国家也好，想要我的命也好，尽管拿去！我只想要我的女儿平安无事，她还这么年轻……

芬罗德：别太着急。我们很久没见面了，我想好好地叙叙旧。你是怎么找到这里来的？

欧洛隹斯：（看向Gwindor）他来找我，向我透露了你们的计划。

格温多：我后悔了……我不恨她，一点也不恨。我也不想复仇。我才发现这一点……她的敌人就是我的敌人。

芬罗德：精彩。你就一点都不介意她欺骗了你，背叛了你？

格温多：我介意……我确实介意！这让我痛苦。但即使这所有的痛苦加在一起，我依然爱她。

欧洛隹斯：可是太晚了！每一秒她都在死去。该死！你们到底想要什么？怎么样才能放过她？

芬罗德：像我刚刚所说的那样，复仇。但当然不只是对你……所有的当初背叛我的人，整个纳国斯隆德。

欧洛隹斯：我做不到……没有人能做到。你在想什么？屠杀这么多无辜的人？

芬罗德：不不不，不要误会我，亲爱的兄弟，死亡是Mandos的工作。我想做的和他们当初对我做的一样：把他们交给他们自己的命运裁决。这很公平了吧。

打个赌怎么样？去和Morgoth一战吧，无论结果如何，之后我都会离开此地，不再纠缠。

欧洛隹斯：不可能的。几乎所有艾尔达的势力聚在一起，换来的都只是无尽的眼泪。战争会失败，我会成为造成纳国斯隆德陷落的罪人。

芬罗德：谁能说准呢？纳国斯隆德现在物资充足，兵马众多，还有Hurin的儿子Turin，北方的统帅相助；这比当初十几个精灵和一个人类强多了。

欧洛隹斯：（笑了起来）不用给我这些虚假的希望了，你最清楚希望只会让人痛苦。但我答应你，鬼魂！我卖了整个国家，只换我女儿的生命。

_（你离开了_ _Celebrimbor_ _的形体，重新变回了游魂，简单地告诉了他刚刚发生了什么。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（把解药扔给Orodreth）她每个月都需要一剂，否则会比死亡更加痛苦。所以你最好履行你的承诺。

_（_ _Finduilas_ _服下解药，过一会儿迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。）_

芬朵菈丝：父亲！

欧洛隹斯：（长舒了一口气）太好了，你没事。

芬朵菈丝：我听见这世上到处是诡计。

欧洛隹斯：孩子，你现在安全了。

芬朵菈丝：（唱起了歌）

他会不会再回来？

他会不会再回来？

不，不，他死了；

你的命难保，

他再也不会回来。[1]

欧洛隹斯：这是什么？

芬朵菈丝：  （站起来，咯咯地笑了起来）他们说猫头鹰是一个面包师的女儿变成的。伊露维塔啊！我们都知道我们现在是什么，可是谁也不知道自己将来会变成什么。可是父亲，您为什么这么伤心？

欧洛隹斯：（看向Celebrimbor）这是怎么回事？！

凯勒布理鹏：如我说的这样，毒药会侵吞人的精神，让她产生了混乱。当然也可能是之前种种恶行造成的愧疚让她疯狂了；谁知道呢。

格温多：（起身向Finduilas走近了一些，仔细地看着她）Finduilas……不。我害了你。

芬朵菈丝：您手上有一枚戒指，和我手上的一样。难道您是我的丈夫吗？您怎么变成了这样？Eru怜悯您的灵魂。

（唱）殓衾遮体白如雪，

鲜花红似雨；

花上盈盈有泪滴，

伴郎坟墓去。

格温多：我们曾经订过婚，但那不过是个骗局而已。

芬朵菈丝：骗局？您不再爱我了吗，还是另寻了新欢？（流下了眼泪）你应该唱：“当啊当，还叫他啊当啊。”哦，这纺轮转动的声音配合得多么好听！唱的是那坏良心的管家把主人的女儿拐了去了。

格温多：……

欧洛隹斯：别说了！既然她现在不记得了，就不要用另一个她完全不认识的人所做的事破坏她的幸福。一切都是我的错；我是个失格的父亲。

格温多：（沉默了许久，重新走到Orodreth面前跪下）我在您正在伤心的时候求婚，实在是太冒昧了[2]。但Finduilas需要人照顾，如果纳国斯隆德真的陷入了危险，我会带她离开。

芬朵菈丝：（又破涕为笑）那么我没有把自己的爱错付给一个负心人。

欧洛隹斯：你是个卑鄙、无耻、懦弱的叛徒，三度背叛了你的国王、你的婚约者，甚至你的同伙。

（闭上眼睛）但你是个愿意为我的女儿付出一切的叛徒。只要她开心，我准许你们的婚姻。

 

 

_（一个月之后举行了_ _Finduilas_ _和_ _Gwindor_ _的婚礼，纳国斯隆德的国王为女儿主婚。世间相传的这段爱情相当传奇，无论是之前青年才俊的武将和温柔美丽的公主郎才女貌天作之合，却被战争相隔了整整十八年；还是之后公主在两段爱情间犹豫不决，又为着自己深受伤害的爱人失去了理智，最终发现了自己真正的心之所向。）_

欧洛隹斯：Gwindor，我把我的女儿，我的玫瑰、我的水仙花交给你，为了能让她减轻一些忧伤。你可以牵她的手，发誓你用生命保护她的安全和心灵的平静。

格温多：我发誓。即使死亡也不能将我们分开。

芬朵菈丝：这是表示记忆的迷迭香；爱人，请你记着吧：这是表示思想的三色堇。

欧洛隹斯：愿Manwe的风和Varda的星辰照亮你们的道路。

_（所有人开始鼓掌欢庆，热烈音乐声响起，人群中不时地传来呼声。）_

NPC精灵众：国王万岁！爱情不朽！

纳国斯隆德永驻！

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

（结局推荐BGM：[《金色の嘲笑 ~丽しの晩餐~》](http://music.163.com/#/song?id=642998)）

 

_（第一纪元_ _495_ _年，纳国斯隆德集所有力量，通过费拉贡德门前的大桥横跨纳洛格河，冲向_ _Morgoth_ _派来的大军。_ _Orodreth_ _连同所有出征的人都死在了前线，格劳龙和_ _Orc_ _大军长驱直入，龙焰点燃了整个城市，火焰狂怒着越升越高，湮没了整个世界和天空，所及之处尽是死亡。_

_你见证了这一切，看到了之后格劳龙对_ _Turin_ _下了魔咒，你知道黑暗的命运还会继续伴随着_ _Turin_ _。格劳龙摧毁了之前由_ _Celebrimbor_ _设计的那座桥，然后栖息在地下的藏宝厅深处。而地上一片焦土，即使现在，四野仍然断断续续地传来哭声。在离纳洛格河不远的地方，你看到了_ _Celebrimbor_ _，他身边还有一个精灵。）_

凯勒布理鹏：你怎么在这里？我以为你和Finduilas早就走了。

格温多：（伏在地上，似乎腿上中了箭而无法行动，因为处在巨大的痛苦中而精神恍惚）我们在去南方的路上，突然有一天晚上Finduilas醒了，说要回去找她的父亲。然后她就不顾一切地跑回来，速度那么快，像一头小鹿。我只好一路追着她。到河边没有了桥，她就爬上一根横垂的树枝。我想追上去，却被一根远处来的流矢射中了。然后那根心怀恶意的树枝折断了……她还在唱着歌，一点也不害怕，像是本来就生长在水里一样。一股急流冲了过来，淹没了她。[3]（抬起头，看向Celebrimbor）杀了我。

凯勒布理鹏：嗯？

格温多：求你杀了我。我承诺过她，“死亡也不能将我们分开”。我不能让她等太久。

_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _面无表情地走到不远处，在一具尸体旁捡起一把剑，回来扔给了_ _Gwindor_ _。后者干净地用剑切开了自己的喉咙，挣扎了两下就死去了。）_

凯勒布理鹏：（看着远处熊熊燃烧的大火）为何这里是地狱，而我却身在其间？[4]

您看到了吗？他们所有人的结局。（大喊）您在彼岸能听到我的声音吗？

（跪了下来，双手撑在地上，发出了哭泣般的声音，然后开始疯狂地笑起来）哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！终于来了！正义得到了伸张！这一天终于来了！

（然后他渐渐地恢复平静站了起来，表情又变得冰冷）既然这里只是天上理型世界的代用品，拙劣的模仿……罪孽深重的人全都，一起归于灰烬就好了。

你：我听到了。

凯勒布理鹏：我没有在对你说。

你：（也笑了起来）听，远处的哭泣和尖叫声。

刚刚惨死在这里的恋人，他们的眼泪。

那个人类的孩子，Artaresto，他们的地图上布满了痛苦的山川与河流。

Turkafinwe，Curufinwe，恐惧着永恒的黑暗。

还有更早，很久很久之前，Findarato与我对话，问我苦难和悲伤究竟有什么意义？他的牺牲是否是他自己的选择？

啊……这里是真正的乐园。甜美的、甜美的，叹息的交响乐。

个体的痛苦组成的恢宏合唱，啊，听！

这华丽的悲鸣，让我全身狂醉！

凯勒布理鹏：（声音冰冷）你是谁？

你：我的父亲是无边的黑暗，我的母亲是无尽的痛苦。

我编织音乐的旋律，故事的情节，决定已经发生和将要发生的一切；我是神创造大乐章的唯一手段，神创造了你们的形体，我赋予你们意义和灵魂。

我即“命运”。

凯勒布理鹏：为什么借用他的身份？

你：我存在在每一个人的意志里，决定你们所做的一切，根本算不上是借用。不过我确实记得他，他呼唤我名，把自己的生命献祭给我，以换取平等参与游戏的机会。从前我是他的一部分，现在他是我的一部分。这对你而言恐怕太难理解了吧。

凯勒布理鹏：我不理解，也不关心。

你：有趣。你从什么时候发现的？

凯勒布理鹏：一开始。我所爱的那个精灵被摧毁了，没有什么能重塑他，不论是外表还是灵魂。

或许他从来都没有真正存在过，或许我爱着的从来都只是自己想象中的幻影，是另一个鬼魂，我自己凭空创造出的神。

但这又有什么关系呢？只要有这个幻影，我就能继续生存下去。这个幻影伴随着我……

他将永远属于我。

你不是我要的那个鬼魂，也不是我需要的神。

你：真是无知又自大啊，和那个人类一样。你接着准备做什么呢？

凯勒布理鹏：去隐匿之城或者海港，找个安全的地方，铸造力量之戒。Sauron一天未除，我的复仇就仍未完成。你呢？

你：嗯……接着要去击落那一颗星呢？贡多林怎么样？为他们带来灾难和毁灭，带来希望和意义，给他们永世流传的篇章。

凯勒布理鹏：希望和意义——那些有价值的事物是我们自己创造的，并非是由你残酷的游戏。

你：Tyelpe，要知道，你也受我的主宰。

凯勒布理鹏：也许吧。

但不论你们上界者如何摆布我们，误导我们，我还是要做出自己的选择。

你：那么祝愿你不要太早和我再见。你最后的时刻，我一定会去欣赏的。

记住，我一直伴随在你身边。  


_（_ _Celebrimbor_ _转身离开，他的身后是被烈火吞噬着的城市和无尽的荒原。）_

 

**【** **True End** **：人间乐园】**

 

 

[1]哈姆雷特第四幕，奥菲利亚疯了之后说的话。之后芬公主的台词都是出自这里，稍微添改了一下。

[2]罗密欧与朱丽叶第三幕，帕里斯向凯普莱特家求婚的台词。

[3]一个奥菲利亚死法的改编。

[4]马洛，魔鬼梅菲斯特。


	4. Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a man but a collection of choices.   
> Where do those choices come from? Do I have a choice?   
> Were any of these choices ever truly mine to begin with?
> 
>  
> 
> -William from Westworld

**【片尾，** **Credit** **。音乐结束后黑屏。】**

 

_扮演上帝的游戏愉快吗？_

_凭自己的趣味，用两三个选项决定剧中人物的行动以至于生死，一定很好玩吧。_

_复仇剧结束了，你们走出剧场，回到自己的生活，或者那只是更大的一幕戏剧？你们所做的选择真的出于自己的意志，或者是出于另一个鬼魂的指令？_

_鬼魂就在你们中间；我就在你们中间。_

_即使如此，也觉得自己有自由意志的话，就继续你们的旅程吧。_

_我会伴随你们直至道路的终点。_

 


	5. 番外★幽灵DJ电台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a neta of Mogeko Castle lol. Characters answering readers' questions.

**番外** **·** **幽灵** **DJ** **电台** **★** **July 21st**

 

芬罗德：呀，大家，早上好中午好晚上好！我是幽灵DJ，Finrod！欢迎来到不知道有没有下一期的贝尔兰阿飘广播放送第一期！

首先，恭喜诸君游戏顺利通关！此处应有掌声！

_（啪啪啪_ _.mp3_ _）_

凯勒布理鹏：……您为什么tension这么高啦！

芬罗德：这位是今天的嘉宾，Tyelpe，也是这次游戏的男二号。

凯勒布理鹏：进了TE线之后，主角明明就已经是我了吧。

芬罗德：（微笑）是我哦。三月的设定里，你的那几章POV一个“二十五年后”就带过了。

凯勒布理鹏：更早的两年前的设定里，根本就没有您出场好嘛，完全是我一个人的复仇故事。

芬罗德：那么你先向观众介绍一下两年前的设定？

凯勒布理鹏：这个故事一开始源于作者和一个叫做【哔——】的朋友，脑了一个叫做【哔——】的故事，之前也写了一些片段，但是稿子和手机一起丢了。之后又把以前的一些设定拿过来魔改了一下，就成了这篇的TE线。当时在设定人物动机的时候，因为希望我留在贵纳国但又不符合逻辑，所以在我喜欢您或者喜欢Artaresto两个设定之间随便选了一个。（摊手）

芬罗德：hhhhh怎么这么随意啦。还有自带打码的那位朋友是怎么回事？！

凯勒布理鹏：但后来作者似乎萌这对萌得越来越深沉，几乎已经忘了当年差点把我许配给O？

芬罗德：嗯，那么早期的设定先到这里。我是今年二月才形成的设定，这篇AVG大概世界观被魔改成了Soundhorizon的Moira，剧情参照了一些古典的希腊故事，莎剧，和美国恐怖故事第五季。（顺便我的人设参考了Hotel里的lady gaga演的女伯爵，但女伯爵的cp、Donovan的人设却给了Gwindor。后来六月底作者看了Hyperion，发现我或者那位命运之神大人的设定莫名和Shrike很像，于是把我的设定又朝着 “Angel of final atonement”上靠了靠……）

凯勒布理鹏：希腊故事说起来很高大上的样子，其实只是作者自己喜欢写incest吧。

芬罗德：对的。多半是个变态。

凯勒布理鹏：之前还有一些alternative结局，一个版本是Finrod的鬼魂就是他的鬼魂没有变成什么奇怪的命运之神，最后我们很HE地双宿双飞？还有一个版本比现在更丧一些，就是最后我也变成了被命运操纵的傀儡。但写的时候作者一念之差想看我耍帅，于是最后我的台词就变得莫名正能量了起来。

芬罗德：好了，背景介绍就到这里！下面是观众提问关节。第一个问题来自一位叫做素若还真的朋友，是提给你的。

凯勒布理鹏：还有这种环节啊……什么问题？

芬罗德：问你有没有跟我搞过，感觉如何。

凯勒布理鹏：……（突然脸红）

芬罗德：hhh不要脸红啊！明明就有搞过很多次好吗？！

凯勒布理鹏：……不要在大庭广众之下讨论这种话题啊！

芬罗德：脸红的样子很可爱嘛。那么感受如何？

凯勒布理鹏：（捂脸）……帰りたい。チーズ蒸しパンになりたい。

芬罗德：应该不错吧，我活很好的。还是手把手带你上路。

凯勒布理鹏：（小声）是这样没错啦……

芬罗德：顺便设定里似乎我被搞的比例比较大，因为作者喜欢power bottom。

凯勒布理鹏：这是全年龄向！下一个下一个！

芬罗德：下一个提问！还是那位朋友，这个问题是给Gil-galad的。

_（_ _Gil-galad_ _上场）_

吉尔加拉德：大家好大家好！我是Gil-galad。（尴尬地坐下）

凯勒布理鹏：这个场面就很修罗场了。

芬罗德：很白学了。在某个O不是宇直并且是我侄子的设定里，Tyelpe搞到了我们一家三代也是很厉害的。

凯勒布理鹏：（再次捂脸）为什么会变成这样？

芬罗德：咳咳，这个问题：Gil你对内情知道多少？Artaresto后来有没有让你远离Tyelpe？

吉尔加拉德：之前的事情基本上都知道吧，不过不知道Tyelpe相关的事情，所以才会信任他。当然在海港发生的事情我也没和任何人讲，回N国也只是说“偶然在路上遇到”。走之前爹让我小心些Tyelpe，但也没跟我说具体的原因。所以其实故事没写到的后来的时间点，Tyelpe离开N国后还是回海港找我了。

芬罗德：这个人设也是有点太甜了。

吉尔加拉德：之后的设定是我在海港见的事情越来越多，再加上后来Elrond来了，才看清楚Tyelpe的真面目。这个Elrond是Kanafinwe教出来的，很小就懂很多人情世故。之后还可以有我和Elrond的年下cp，然后携手看着Tyelpe被挂旗杆这种大快人心？的展开。

凯勒布理鹏：原来伊瑞詹被围城的时候你迟迟不来救我是因为这个啊。

吉尔加拉德：我也是会吸取教训的。

芬罗德：那么侄子，Tyelpe和Elrond你更喜欢哪个？

吉尔加拉德：这个就得看谁比较帅吧，还有谁的车技比较好。

凯勒布理鹏：想不到你是这样的星星。

芬罗德：嗯，不愧是我们家的孩子。

吉尔加拉德：顺便作者也脑补过我来演我姐的戏份，想了一下不愧是过于可怕遂放弃了。

凯勒布理鹏：那真是太可怕了，最好连平行宇宙中也别存在。

芬罗德：好，谢谢Gil的回答！

吉尔加拉德：谢谢大家！打个广告，我和我姐之后打算进军演艺界，希望大家多多支持！

_（_ _Gil-galad_ _退场。）_

芬罗德：下一个问题是提给——Turkafinwe！掌声欢迎一下！

_（_ _Celegorm_ _上场。）_

芬罗德：堂兄好久不见，好久不见！

凯勒巩：卧槽居然还有人记得我？！

芬罗德：这个问题来自于一个ID叫做小郁闷的朋友。问题很简单，问你有没有什么想说的。

凯勒巩：……养儿子不如养狗啊！！！

芬罗德：提醒一下，你家狗不是也反了。

凯勒布理鹏：都是剧情需要，三伯您别生气。

凯勒巩：还有，我的遗言呢？我就那么死了，还跟Curvo死法一样一点创新都没有？我的遗言呢？都不让我最后说几句话，做个Celegorm痛难信.jpg？

凯勒布理鹏：本来设定是一个割喉一个捅肾，但作者写到那里突然发现自己并不知道肾在哪儿，以及捅肾到底能不能捅死，不好意思啊。

芬罗德：另外，热心观众对你的感情状况表达了关心。毕竟大家都有cp，作为一名单身狗想必生存得很艰难。

凯勒巩：谁说我没cp的？我家白公主被欢欢吃了？我家露露不算？我可是你国一群基佬里难得的直男。

另外，Tyelpe，你爹让我带话给你，你摊上事儿了。

芬罗德：哎呀，大家都死了就和气一点，不要吵不要吵。另外，Luthien和Irisse都是人妻了，不是你家的。

凯勒巩：罪魁祸首是你好吗！！！

芬罗德：好下一个问题——

凯勒巩：哦最后再说一句，因为作者觉得我原作就挺黑的了，所以我的设定和N国落日那篇差不多，稍微更sadistic一点，认同弱肉强食丛林法则，生性残忍，对权力有很强渴望，一直对一家被剥夺继承权不满。

芬罗德：下一个问题！（强行把Celegorm送下台）来自一位名字叫做北河之星的朋友。

凯勒布理鹏：这个问题是提给命运之神的。

芬罗德：嗯嗯。（切换了模式）

凯勒布理鹏：如果是NE线的选择，您大概是怎么后台操作贵国灭亡？

命运：首先，我说了我是无处不在的，命运之神只是我的一个人格化体现。我在每个人的意识中，潜移默化地影响人们的决定。这一点应该很好理解的啊， 你们人类创造的那个神子，在客西马尼想要拒绝毒酒，那是他自己的想法；但后来他还是选择被钉死在十字架上，因为他听从了我的声音。

所以其实我根本不需要出现，Turin会想要出征攻打Morgoth，Orodreth会想要拒绝水神的忠告而听了Turin的建议，这些本来就是因为我。

凯勒布理鹏：（讽刺地）真是令人窒息的操作。

命运：至于TE线那些drama，只是因为本神很无聊想亲自下场玩一玩而已。当神很没意思的好吗！我可以成为Finrod，自然也可以成为Beleg，按原作线走也会有很多drama。不过我自己还是比较喜欢TE这个版本。

凯勒布理鹏：我看您明明玩得特别开心。那么最后那个鬼魂，有多少是Findarato，有多少是您？

命运：到最后已经完全是我了，所以我才能自由离开去贡多林。死亡结局那里还有一部分是Finrod自己的意识，所以在那里死掉我还是会被困住——或者Finrod还是会被困住。

凯勒布理鹏：好，今天的节目差不多到这里了。您还有什么想说的吗？

命运：你们有些作者，写一点故事，就觉得自己是自己创造的Ea里的神了，我跟你们说，这都too young, too simple, sometimes naive。 哪个次元我没去过？我可是身经百战，见得多了。根本没有什么chosen one，没有什么神之子。你们只是你们自身，狂妄自大，独自阅读，独自涂鸦。

芬罗德：谢谢刚刚百忙之中过来参加讨论的那位大人，也谢谢今天到场的嘉宾和各位提问的观众！那么Tyelpe，最后对玩家说一句话吧！

凯勒布理鹏：为什么人气投票没有人投给我？？你们好意思自称费家粉摊牌粉？

芬罗德：不不不这个时候应该说“谢谢各位”吧？

凯勒布理鹏：我很在意啊！

芬罗德：hhhh也是会在意啦！那么今天的幽灵广播放送到此结束，大家下周再见♪

凯勒布理鹏：还有下周？？！！

芬罗德：谁知道！拜拜( ^_^ )/~

凯勒布理鹏：（勉强笑）拜拜！

 

**（这次是真的** **End** **）**


End file.
